trust and love takes test chap 2
by hania23
Summary: no summary trust and luv takes test chapter 2 just peep inside and read it
1. Chapter 1

_**thank u for all of you who support me and thank you for reviews **_

_**blair:yes it is a story about brother sister relationship but most important abhijeet aur daya ki majboot dosti aur aik dusry par trust k bary mai bhi hai **_

_**guest: i include some dareya scene on your request**_

_**thank you once again for reviews &amp; sorry for mistakes**_

_**hope u all like it **_

_**here is 2 nd chap**_

the forefinger of daya move a bit

abhijeet(turned with happiness): he pats dayas cheecks ...daya..daya utho plz ankhain kholo he shouts purvi doctor ko

purvi who just enter into run towards the doctor's cabin with happiness and astonishment

dr arrived soon

dr:Mr abhijeet ap plz bahar jai hamain patient ka check up karna hai

abhijeet:with teary smile just noded and left the room.. he was pacing up and down in tension why doctor takes so much time is every thing is okay or not

after 15 mins

doctor came out

abhijeet(suspicious tone):is it everything okay?

dr: yes . .everything is okay but take care that he did not take any tension

abhijeet:yes doctor we take care of him

purvi and abhijeet enters into the room

abhijeet (in joyfull):bhai tmhari ek hafty ki bureau sy chutti aik hafty tak no worries and no tension only sukoon hi sukoon aur bed sy utarna bhi nahi hai

daya(in suspicious +worried tone): boss mai yahan aya kaisy ...matlab mjhy kaun laya

abhijeetafter noticing the pale colour of purvi said in serious tone

abhijeet:lo tm jisky sath gai thy wohi lai hai

daya(in astonishment):murmurs mai tu akela gaya phir ye abhi kiski bat karaha hai

purvi:trying to handle the situation .. sir ap mere sath gai thy na bhaiya mai apko yahan lai hon phir mainy hi abhijeet bhai aur rajat ko phone kia tha

daya:fear reflect on his face bt then overcome on his emotions and said

daya:hmmm

at the same time rajat enters into the room calling abhijeet that had called him in his cabin and left the room in as a case reported in bureau

now daya and purvi is all alone in room

daya:started the conversation tu purvi tmhain sb malom hai...hain na

purvi(pov):yehi sahi waqt hai bhaiya sy bat karny ka

purvi(clearing herr throat)): ji ...wo kaun tha jis ny subha apko bureau mai phone kia aur ye accident bhi karwaya

daya:did not waste time in explanation as abhijeet kabhi bhi asakta hai ...daya in straight tone purvi agar ye bat kisi ko bhi pata chali na tu u will lose me

purvi:shiver a bit on thought of losing his bhaiya ...she(hurriedly) nai mai kisi ko nai bataon gi abhijeet bhai ko bhi nai bataon gi

daya:tmhain meri qasam hai agar tmny kisi ko bata

purvi:thik hai par ap mjhy ye bataiya ka wo call kiska tha aur bat kia hai

daya:nai mai tmhari jan khatry mai nai dal sakta no never

purvi:kuch nai hoga mjhy i am a cid officer aur ham mil k investigate karaingy

daya:thought for a while then say okay

there talk is distrubed by hearing known foot steps yes it was abhijeet

abhijeet:enter into the room

daya :to abhi mjhy discharge chaiya

dr:who enter same time into the room for check up said:

nai apko discharge nai mila ga you have to keep under observation for 2 days

daya:pleaded ghar py jo karna hai kar lijia ga par yahan par nahi

abhijeet(interrupt): as he knew daya well k ghar py he recover soon ...so he said dr discharge kardijia mai iska khayal rakhunga

dr:trying to oppose ..dekhiya it is dangerous also

bt abhijeet win and discharged daya

flashback end...

abhijeet (murmurs):kash mai discharged na karwata usko tu aj ye na hota

_**at the same time dcp chitrole interrupt their conversation**_

dcp:ohooooo ...tu yaha py saas bahu serial chal raha hai aik behan anso baha baha kar apny bhai k kaly karnamy ya kar rahi hai tu dusra bhai uska sath dy raha hai anson bahany mai ary tm logo koi kam hai nai ya bs muft ki rotian torty rahy ho ...abhi tak woh mujrim kun nai pakra gaya rest room mai kia karahy ho tm sb ye ghar nai hai tm loga ka crime scene par koi senior kun nai hai kia senior ko sirf anso bhany k lia rakha hy apny bhai k kaly karnamon par ...bs...

abhijeet who was controlling his till dcp enters into the cid bureau no its anger reach on peak after hearing word mujrim for daya he shout at his peak sir mujrim nai hai woh mujrim nai hai woh snr inspector hai cid ki sharp shine sir wo bekasur hai

dcp(teasing tone):ohhhhh tu yahan aik mujrim ko self protection di ja rahi hai tmhain kia laga tmhary ye anso dekh kar main bhi tmhary sath anso bahany lagon ga ye yad rakho k duty mai no sentiments aur tm cid k aik senior ho yaha par sb tm ko dekhky sikhty hain aur tm ye sikha rahy ho unhain

abhijeet(trying to control his anger):sir sikhty tu ap sy bhi hongy kun k ap tu mjh sy bhi ziada senior hain sir...sir kal sy shooting ap sikha dijia ga ...(pressed teeth) criminal ko hum pakrlengy bht jald aur sach bhi samny lai aingy

abhijeet(to all):kun sahi kaha na

all: yes sir

abhijeet:kal sy tmhary shooting practice shooting range mai dcp chitrole ki class mai hogi

abhijeet(to dcp):kun sir

dcp(stunned tone):m.m.m.m. m.a.i.m.a.i woh mjhy aik kam hai mai bad mai ata hun

abhijeet:kia hua sir shooting k nam sy hi dar gai

dcp:tmhain tu main dekh lun ga mai abhijeet ...pehly us daya ko tu jail main dalwadun phir

abhijeet(confident tone):aisa mai kabhi nai hony dunga

dcp left the cid rest room in hurry k kahin phir sy meri leg pulling na shuru hojai

all woh suppressed their laugh during the whole conversation ...laugh whole heartedly

pankaj:sir dcp chitrole tu dar kar bhag gai apsy

abhijeet:bhagyga kaisy nahi golion ka jo name lai lia ...aj tk kabhi gun pukri nahi hai tm logon ko shooting practice kaisy karwai ga

once again all share a broad smile

suddenly apc sir enter into the bureau and all become silent in a minute and in attention and alert mode they are looking at acp who was standing with very serious mood

flash back start...

abhijeet(remember):daya is running after abhijeet holding a cake piece in whole bureau in order to rub this cake on abhijeet's face and abhijeet is running to save his face from the childish harkat of his lovely bro and both smiling broadly

they are celebrating the successful completion of mission

_suddenly acp sir enter the bureau and seeing the bureau looking like Montessori class and two naughty boys running one after the other holding a piece _

_he shout abhijeet daya _

_and duo who are unknown of presence of acp sir jump on their feets and stood still at his place _

_daya(murmurs):abhi yar ye rawan jab entery kun marta hai jb ham dil khol kar enjoy kar rahy hoty hai ya hans rahy hoty ..kitna maza araha tha abhi main tmhain mr cake bana deta ...kitny cute lagty na tm aur aik photo tarika ko bhi bhejta _

_abhijeet:give a look tujhy tu main bad main dekh loonga pehly rawan sy tu nipatny dy _

flash back end...

a tear slip from abhijeets eyes on remembering his bro and their sweet memories

acp:keenly looking at all pale faces observed that tear but he iignored it as he know the reason

acp :loud voice ary mera any sy itna sanata kun par gaya abhi tu sab dant nikal kar hans rahy thy

salunkhe sir( who just enter into the bureau to give some reports) :tm gabr singh ki tarah entery logy tu ye bechary tu chup hi jaingy na

acp(much surprised): tm ny mjhy gabr singh bola mjhy ...acp parduman ko

salunkhe :nai mainy tu abhijeet ko bola tha

and their started a nok jhok between acp &amp;salunkhe

abhijeet(interuppt ):between the nok jhok ...sir ap kis kam sy ai thy

salunkhe:wo mjhy ye report dainy thi

acp :da dy na report tu ab ja yaha sy ag mat laga

salunkhe :main aur ag main tu pani hun.. pani

abhijeet (remember) how cutely he says mai tu pyara sa motasa jeery hun

and salunkhe sir exit with making face

acp :with serious face yahan par kia horaha tha wo dcp aya tha

abhijeet:nods

pankaj:sir dcp sar abhijeet sar sy dar kar bhag gai

acp:abhijeet kia kia aisa k wo dar kar bhag gaya

abhijeet(making innocent face as he can):main tu bas golion ka na nam lia tha

acp:nods as he can understand the matter...okay okay

rajat (enters into the cabin with happy face ) before he could say anything abhijeet make some ishara

rajat(in ans):nods

abhijeet:purvi tm rest room mai chalo tmhari tabiat thek nai hai

purvi:sir main thik hun

abhijeet :nai thik nai hai tabiat tmhary

purvi(surrendering): okay

all marched towards the rest room including acp sir

abhijeet:han rajat ab bolo kia bat hai

rajat :aik lead mili hai mud island mai aik bungalow hai woh khali hai aur shera ka gang ka ada hai waha

abhijeet :khabar paki hai

rajat: 100%pakki hai

acp:sherya ko phone karky location pr bulalo

abhijeet : nods

SHERYA TAKES LEAVE DAYA BECAUSE SHE WAS UPSET WHEN SHE HEARD THE NEWS THAT DAYA IS A MURDERER AND ALL THE THINGS HAPPENING AROUND DAYA

at sherya's home...

sherya(thinking): daya sir ap kahan hai kis hal mai hain .. kisi ko bharosa ho na ho lekin mjhy hai ap pr bharosa

sherya(remembering):how much daya sir cares for her ..pampered her

she knows that he also loves her bt he never confess infront of her

she remember when his hand is injured with how much care and love he bandages her hand ...

how many he stood like a wall between the bullets and her

she remembered daya sir helped her in saving her grand parents in ahemdabad

whenever abhijeet ya acp sir scold her he always save her from both seniors scolding

whenever she needs her he always with her to make him happy in sorrow and wipes her tears when she is in pain

her thoughts interrupted by a phone ring

she picked up a phone :abhijeet tell the summary and told her to come to the spot


	2. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all of you for your support &amp; reviews so I did much better **_

_**hope ap sb ko story pasand arahi ho **_

_**kashaf titli:thanks for frndship &amp; i understand exam pressure so dont worry &amp; i dont mind if u point out my mistakeshoga &amp;thanks for helping me**_

_**guest:mai ny dareya scene include kia hai **_

_**pari:purvi k scene is mai nai hai agly chappy mai hoga**_

_**priya:thank u**_

_**A.s sanjana :thank you **_

_**rajivi girl:thank you **_

_**rukmani:thank you **_

_**ap sb mjhy mari ghaltian batao so i do better **_

_**here is next chappy hope u like it i know itna acha nai hai pr phir bhi parhia ga zaroor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**AT MUD ISLAND **_:

cid team reach their back up is also there

abhijeet(to acp sir):sir hum 4 groups mai divide ho kar agay bharty hain

acp:han abhijeet ye thik hai aur teams ye hain

TEAM A :sherya. rajat .purvi (attack from north side)

TEAM B:pankaj abhijeet nikhil .(attack from south side)

TEAM .dushant (attack from east side)

TEAM D:sachin .kavi .ishyant (attack from west side)

okay all team understand the plan

team:yes sir

acp:so attack my boyz

whole team members enter into the bungalow from four different sides

as they enter knocking down some goons the firing starts from goons side the team also counter attack and the show down after about 15 minutes of firing the goons knocked down

rajat:to abhijeet sir par yahan par shera kahin bhi nai hai

abhijeet:oh no shera hammary hath sy nikal gaya (in fear) daya ki jan ko ab aur khatra barh gaya

abhijeet:ordered nikhil purvi sachin dekho koi zinda hai kia agar hai tu unhain hospital phunchao ambulance bulwa kar

rajat:sary check naky par shera ki photo bhejdo is shehar sy bahar nai jana chai aur security bhi barhado

rajat noded

trio:nods ..and get back to their work

abhijeet :to the remaining team member pura bungalow dekho dekho kuch milta hai kia

while he himself started searching of his lovely brother and soon he found it in an enclosed room he is lying unconscious he ran towards him pats his cheecks daya ankhain kholo he search here and there for water and foud a water pot in one corner of room he takes some water in his hand and sprinkles on dayas face

he again pats his cheeck this time dayas eye lashes moved a bit

after some minutes effort he got some conscious

abhijeet help him to make him sit

abhijeet(tearyface):tu thik hai na daya ..

daya(weakly):mai thik hun abhi

abhi: nai tu thik nai hai ...dekh kia hal banadia hai tera choron ga nai mai unko aik aik cheez ka hissab lunga mai dekhna

rajat:sir daya sir ko hospital(he could not complete his sentence)

abhijeet:han chalo noded...rajat kuch pata chala shera ka

rajat noded in no

rajat &amp;abhijeet help him to walk towards the ambulance as daya is so weak

At hospital...

soon they reach the hospital

they rush towards the emergency calling dr aditia

soon dr aditia reached

he give some comfortable lines to abhijeet on seeing his worried face and

enter into the emergency room

after half hour dr aditia came

abhijeet rushed towards him kaisa hai wo aditia thik hai tm ny jo kaha tha (he is feeling a lump in his throat) dr aditia in a low tone abhijeet himmat rakho

abhijeet:look at dr aditia as he did not understand what he said he repeats h.i.m.m.a.t r.a.k.h.o when he understand the meanings of dr aditia word he speak in a straight tone kia hua usy aditia loss...memory loss...bt physically he is fine bt han wo tmhain .purvi .aur sherya ko pehchanta hai

all smiles on this as how is this possible that daya sir forget his brother sister and luv

abhijeet :happy yani memory loss puri tarah nai hua hai aur bht jald thik hojaiga haina ...aur koi khatra wali bat tu nai hai na

he speaks all in one breath

bt then what he heard is most horrible thing ahe felt sky crush on his head

aditia:abhijeet wo tmhain abhi tu manta hai bt not as a brother bt as a father

he paused seeing the reaction of abhijeet .abhijeet plz himmat rakho

abhijeet(senselessly):just nods

acp:come forward and hug abhijeet

abhijeet:who was fighting with his tears just shattered with tears just give the way to pain to flow in form of tears after some moments he relaxed a bit

after seeing him relax dr aditia continue

aditia:purvi ko apni behan aur sherya ko apni mama manta hai aur khud ko wo 4-5 saal ka bacha manta hai in short he lost identification of relations because usky dimag k memories wala part damage hua aur sari memories mix up hogai hainhe cannot be able to distinguish any one but its temporary phase medication aur shock treatment sy he will be recover soon bt shock jb daingy jb uski heart beat aur nerve level normal hojain gi abhi sedation dy kar sulaya hai after one hour he will be in conscious so jb tk ap apny emotions ko relax karlain and mentally prepared bhi

now its sherya turned who completely stuuned after hearing this completely shattered purvi try to console him

purvi(teary face):kuch nai hoga daya sir ko wo bht jald thik hojaingy tujhy apny pyar pr bharoosa hai na

sherya:nods

purvi:tu phir ro kiun rahi hai hammain himmat rakhni hogi daya sir ko thik karny k lia na tu chal shabash ansoon punch after a paused in naughty tone daya sir ki mummy bht bhadur haina aur tjhy tu itna acha mauqa mil raha hai daya sir k pass rehna ka

sherya :blushed badly and a teary smile came on his lip she just nods

purvi turned to abhijeet:ap kun ro rahy hain ap tu papa haina apko tu mummy sy bhi ziyada samjhdar aur bhadur hona chaiya na ... aur meri bhabhi ko sambhalna chaiya na apko tu na ky is hospital ko swimming phool

abhijeet:a teary smile came on his lips he just noded

AFTER ONE HOUR:

daya get back conscious he is lying on hospital bed

team enters into the room

and there came a swet and innocent query

daya(to sherya):mama ap itna logon ko kun lai kar ai ho

sherya:ye apsy dosti karna chahty hain

daya:jaisy papa ny ap sy ki thi

abhijeet:(murmurs) yadasht chali gai mjhy papa aur sherya ko mummi bana diya pr tang khenchny ki adat nai gai abhi tk ...had hai

daya:dekho mummi papa apny ap sy bat karahy hain ap inhain jharoo sy maro na aphi tu kehti ho ye bad rabbit (habbit) hai jaisy miss marti hain

abhijeet:jump on his feet after the thought sherya hitting him with jharoo and tarika ji is watching all this ...he shivers with the thought

team who is trying to control their smile but could not resist from smiling after seeing abhijeets reaction

daya(to nikhil):mama ko jharoo la kar do

nikhil (astonished):main jharoo la kar don abhijeet sir ko marny k lia

daya:nods . ...a.l.i.j.e.t uncle ko nai abhi ko marny ka lia

the whole room shiver with the brusting laughter voice of team members

daya(confusion):ap log hansy kun

acp:ap ho hi itny cute k sab apko dekh kar hans pary

acp signle frredy to call aditia

daya(proud tone):mama bhi kehti hain ..room terhy naak waly uncle

acp &amp; team eyes get widened on hearing the compliment tery nak waly uncle

abhijeet(murmurs):pehly rawan ab terhy nak waly uncle (he smile broadly )pata nai aur kitny nam rakhy ga ye acp sir k

acp:somehow manage his anger on this compliment and smile broadly

team:somehow manage their laughing voice and smile broadly on hearing this compliment too

turned to sherya

mama..ghar kab jaingy

abhijeet(murmurs):ab aya na line par kab sy mjhy sherya k hathoon pitwany ki koshish karahai .. hamesha mjhy hi phasata hai

sherya:chaly jain gy abhi ap so jao...good boy ki tarah

daya:mama gaud mai jhula jhula kar sulao na

abhijeet&amp;sherya eyes get widened on hearing this farmaish

pr thanks to aditia who come on correct time

aditia:checks daya...and then give him sedation after so many nakhras but abhijeet and sherya managed well...in between these daya is making so may faces

after sometimes confirming of dayas sleep team get out of dayas room holding their stomach

once again they all laugh broadly on remembering the cute conservation of daya

abhijeet(to acp sir):sir daya uthy ga tu ghar jany ki zid kary ga

acp:rajat pankaj sachin tm abhijeet k ghar jao aur sara saman jo cid sy ya abhijeet daya sy related hai abhijeet k purany ghar mai rakh wado ...aur purvi tm sherya ka saman duo k ghar phunchado aur apna bhi so sherya could be feel comfortable aur kun k ab tum uski behan ho

puri nods

trio:get back to their task

abhijeet after completing discharge formalities and gathering information about dayas health from dr aditia moves towards acp sir

acp:hogaya sb kuch

abhijeet:nod

acp:main ny constable tainat kar dia hain tmhary ghar k bhar safety k lia shera abhi bhi azad ghum raha hai badly ki ag mai jal raha hoga wo daya par hamla bhi karsakta hai dobara

abhijeet:noded...as he also worried for dayas safety

at evening daya wake up and as usual demand of hm ghar kab jaingy mama

sherya:pehly ap hath mun dho kar clothes change karlo

daya:ap mera mun dhula ka mjhy kapry pehna do

sherya:blushed bad on this demand of daya

abhijeet:trying to cover up ap good boy hona mama k

daya:nods

abhijeet: tu phir ap khud clothes change karky aur mun dhoky ao okay

daya:yes papa

after some time daya came

daya:happily dekho mama mainy good boy ki tarah kapry change karlia ...

sherya:good ...ab shoes bhi pehanlo

daya:mjhy laces bandhny nai aty mama

sherya:okay mai apko pehnadaity hun

after this sherya said chalain

daya:nods...mama ap mjhy gaud mai lai kar jao na

abhijeet(suppressed his laugh):beta yaha par agar kisi nai dekh lia k ap mama ki gaud mai jarahy tu woh kya sochy gai

daya:nai mai khud jaunga gaud mai nai ...trying to closer to sherya ...mama idher baitho sherya noded kia hua apko baithaya kun mjhy ...daya give a soft kiss on his cheeks and said ap worlds best mother ho sherya blushed badly and tears came in his eyes on remembering the beautiful memories

abhijeet(murmurs):lo aj tk mun sy i luv u bola nai gaya aj direct kiss ...hey bhagwan agey pata nai kia hony wala hai ...bachaly mjhy

daya:to sherya chalain

sherya:control over his emotions and clear his eyes and smiles and said chalo

daya:didi kahan hai

abhijeet(murmurs):lo agai yad apni didi ki ab maza ay ga abhi tk tu hamari tang khinch raha tha ab purvi ki bhi khaichy ga

before any one can answer the querry of daya

purvi:apki didi yahan hain

daya:hugs her...ap kahan thi itni dair sy mainy bht miss kia apko

abhijeet:ab chalain ab tu apki didi bhi again

daya:nods chalain

abhijeet:opens the front seat of car for daya

daya slap his forehad papa yahan mai nai mama baithaingi

mai piche didi k sath baithon ga

abhijeet:covering the scenario...okay

on reaching the house daya happily ...yipppppeeee hum puhanch gai

he saw a cat and run in order to catch the cat

sherya run behind that he might not hurt himself

after some time sherya caught daya and scolded as kahan jarahy thy ap

bad boyz ki tarah daya make a puppy face and sherya forgot all scoldings and lost in this puppy face

flash back start...

sherya is calling but he did not pick up the phone as he is busy with his khabri

they had make a plan to spent the evening their

but dayas meeting with his khabri spoils their and now he is not picking his call she is super angry on daya

at 9 daya reaches at sheryas place

sorry sherya late hogaya woh asal main khabri sy mil ny jana par gaya

sherya(angrily):tu ab kun ai hain

daya:awwwwe my cute doll is angry with me

he make a puppy face and her anger vanished in air

she also dont know why she cannot resist herself infront of dayas puppy face

flashback end...

her thoughts distrubed by the innocent querry

daya:kia hua mama ap ro kun rahi ho mai ainda nai karonga pakka he holds hid ears sorry mai apko dobara hurt nai karonga

abhijeet:till now reach their in search of daya and sherya

...gasaping the scenario

he said kia bhai tm dono aj mjhy bhuka marwao gy kia chalo jaldi andar chalo mjhy bht bhuk lagi hai

sherya:clears her eyes and said chalia andar chalty hain

daya:mama main gol garry (guppy) khaon ga

abhijeets mouth drop down to floor :kia kaha sahab nai dinner mai gol gappy khain gy (in anger)isy tu main dus jootian khilaonga aik dafa thik hojai

after so many efforts abhijeet sherya purvi succeeded to melt his zidd of gol gappy and convince him on eating noodles

after feeding daya

sherya said jao apny kamry main ja kar sojao

daya:nai mai aisy nai soan ga mama mera balon main hath pheraingi aur papa mjhy loori sunaigi

abhijeet:(with widened eyes)there is no other chance of escape sherya ab ye bat tu mani pary gi hamain sahab ki ...tm comfortable hogi sherya

sherya:nods

abhijeet to purvi tm team ko msg kardo adhy ghanty mai mere ghar puhanchy jb tk hum is sahabjady ko sulah kar aty hain

purvi:noded

after adjusting both on the edges of dayas bed they starting their jobs assinged by his lovely bro &amp;love

after some efforts

they both succeed in making daya sleep

daya is sleeping huging sherya's waist

sherya:lost in his thoughts still patting dayas head

abhijeet came forward and placed a hand over his shoulder and said woh sogaya hai sherya

FLASH BACK START

dareya and abhirika are going on mission and played as a role of couple

between the mission they had to go in party where a drug deal takes place

DAYA HOLDING SHERYA PATNI JI AP MERE SATH DANCE KARNA CHAINGI

SHERYA :WHY NOT PATI PERMAISHER JI

ON DANCE FLOOR

DAYA:HOLDING SHERYA AND LOST IN HER BEAUTIFUL MESMERIZING EYES AND ANGEL'S BEAUTY

(IN BACKGROUND MUSIC WAS PLAYING MUHABBAT BARSA DAINA TU K SAWAN AYA HAI)

SUDDENLY SHERYA SLIPS BEFORE SHE FALL DOWN DAYA CAUGHT HER BY HOLDING HER WAIST

SHERYA:SHIVER A BIT ON THIS TOUCH OF DAYA

ABHIJEET AND TARIKA:WHO WAS STANDING NEAR BY CLICK THIS BEAUTIFUL MEMORY IN CAMERA

ABIHEEJ(WHISPERS)IN TARIKA'S EAR LO HOGA YE TU LATO

CHALO CHAAL KAR INKA EYE LOCK TORAIN WARNA MISSION PURA NAI HOGA SARI ZINDAGI

TARIKA:GIGGLES CHORO NA ABHIJEET CHALO CHALTY HAIN

flash back end...

sherya:came out his dreamworld

JI SIR APNY KUCH KAHA ...ABHIJEET HAN WOH SO GAYA HAI

SHERYA NODS ...HMMMM

ABHIJEET:AFTER SETTLING PILLOW IN DAYA'S HAND AS HE WAS HOLDING SHERYAS WAIST SO THAT HIS SLEEP CAN'T DISTRUB

abhijeet :to sherya mai janta hun tmhary lia bht mushkil hai but hamain apny apko sambhalna hoga daya kai lia...you luv daya na to us luv ko wapis pany ki lia hi sahi

sherya:noded with teary eyes

after this they move towards lounch where team is waiting for him

abhijeet to purvi phir batao usky bad kia hua tha

purvi started

flashback starts...

he did not takes proper rest nor take of his health

after discharging from hospital

2ND DAY

daya received a parcel ...in which a new mobile set is kept

he picked up the phone the phone started ringing he attend the call

shera(on other side):teasing tone sunna hai tmhara accident hua tha kaisy ho

daya:ay shera tu aik dafa meri muthi mai aja gardan maror dun ga teri

sheta:in anger tameez sy bat kar ye mat bhul k tery abhi ki sansoon ki dor mere hath mai hai

daya hurried nai i m sorry ab nai karonga gussa kjya chahty ho tm ...hmmmm ab aya na line par tu

aik hafty ka time hai sochly achi tarah sy ya tu abhijeet ki maut ya tu sary rishty tor k banglore mai aja

daya yelled with anger main nai karonga aisa kabhi nai kary ga tu tu sb kuch jo hum khaingy apny abhi ki zindagi k lia ...aik hafta sochlo aik hafty bad call karon ga aur han agar mere bary main ya is mobile k bary main kisi ko bhi bataya na tu ...agy tm khud samjhdar ho

shera laughed evilly

daya with a thud fall on the floor ...tears rolling down from his cheecks

leaving abhijeet lost his life as well as abhijeet and he did not want to take this cruel bt destiny played a cruel game he has choose between abhi and his life and the results of both decision means to kill abhijeet the pain he has been starting to give his caring big bro and buddy means he is also in pain but he nerve CARE of his paint bt his brotherpain he do care whole night he is on the crying&amp;understanding the creulity the circumstances had played to him

when morning arose he look at clock its sharp 6 indicating that came to his house any time

so he moved towards after washing his face and changing cloth so that could not get any sign of crying on his and gestures ...

the door belll rang ...daya opening the some harsh words came from his mouth mana kia tha na phir kun aye ho haan yahan par

abhijeet in straight tone tm rat bhar soi nai aur rahy ho na

daya(sighed);as how he could hide his emotions from his brother

tmhain kia problem mai roaun ya hason han

abhijeet daya bachy ki bat hai mjhy batao do din sy dekh raha hoon tm kuch pareshan ho ...itni tension mat lo bacch mjh sy share karlo ye tmhari health ki lia thik nai hai

its become difficult for daya to control over his emotions after hearing this soft voice and sensing a secure shell around him but he control over his emotional battle immediately and speak in harsh

why would you so much interested to irritated me?why you shouldn't leave me alone ?

plz chaly jao yahan sy akela chodo mjhy

abhijeet in extreme hurt and just left the place

while daya in extreme pain falls down on the floor near the door he was hiting himself and murmuring kun kia mainy asa ?kiun dil tora uska main ?he hit another slap to himself he was not looking in his senses after some time he slept aur unconscious

over there

AT EVENING

purvi entered into the by a spare key and stunned to see blood dipped face of his bhaiya

she tried him to wake up but all gone in vain ...he sprinkles some water on his face and this time it gets work after sometime he get conscious

purvi(harsh):kun karahy hain ap aisa kun khud ko aur abhijeet sir ko aur hum sab ko dukh puhancha rahe hain ap

daya:shouting purvi chali jao yahan just get lost akela kun nai chordaty mjhy tm sb...

purvi tried to talk back but seeing all going in vain she left the place

daya wash his face which was fully dipped in blood although he feel high pain but he said to himself ye dard tu kuch bhi nai hai usky agy jo mainy abhijeet ko dia hai

i am sorry abhijeet ...a tear slipped down from his eyes hurting his wounds

AFTER THIS

DAYAbehavior was very odd with every one

even purvi tried to talk with him but in return she only got harsh and cruel words ...purvi kahin bhaiya ko wo call dobara tu nai ai ...mjhy bhaiya k phone records check karny chaiya ...but she did not get any clue from phone records

purvi(pov):phone records tu sahi hain phir bhaiya itny tensed kun hai

pata lagana paryga

abijeet(tensed):very much as dr aditia told his health report agar ye aisi hi neglect karta raha na tu it will be dangerous for him ...abhijeet become more tensed

purvi heard all this from bureau door now she could not resist she directly go towards dayas house she will shocked on seeing the scenario the door of house was half opened she peep inside and become more shocked on seeing scenario daya was sitting on ground holding his head

she hurried towards daya bhaiya kia huwa apko ...mai abhi adita aur abhijeet sir ko phone karti hun

daya who was sweating profusely noded in no nai meri dawai upper waly kitchen cabinet mai hai wo daido theek hojai ga

purvi:noded ..mai abhi lati hun she cursed herself how she neglectful from his while she knows the whole conditions

purvi returned with tablet and water glass handed over the both to daya

daya gluped down the tablet with water after half an hour he feeled a bit relaxed

purvi after seeing him relax started the conversation

purvi(in harsh) AB BATAINGY AP AP AB TU APKA TRANFER BHI HOGAYA HAI BANGALORE MAI JATY JATY HI SACHAI BATA DIJIA

APNY QASAM DI HAI ABHIJEET SIR KO NAI BATANY KI

DAYA:TELL HER BEFORE HIS ACCIDENT WHAT HAPPENED AND AFTER HIS DISCHARGE WHAT WAS HAPPEN ED DAYA FURTHER ADDED WITH

tmhary jany k bad mainy bht socha and i choose abhijeet life not abhi i knew my brother is very strong aur tm log hogy yahan mere jany k bad tu tum log sambhal logy

main dcp k ghar aur usy banglore cid mai transfer ki request ki

dcp sir bht khush huai mera transfer application dekh kar and after two days mera transfer later bhi agaya

purvi main Bangalore shera k kehny par ja raha hun wahan cid mai rah kar usky gang bary mai information nikalonga aur shera ko pakar kar bht jald wapis lautoon ga yahan mjhy lagta hai k shera Bangalore mai hi kahin chupa hai ...jb tk tm sambhalena mery bhai ko

kal subha ki flight hai meri ...then he hold purvis hand wada karo k tm abhijeet ka khayal rakhogi aur sambhal logi use wada karo mjhsy

purvi:pehly ap wada karain k mjhsy contact main rahaingy

shera k bary mai jo bhi information mily gi wo mjh sy share karaingy

daya:noded promise

purvi apna bhi khayal rakhengy aur yahan ki ya abhijeet sir tension ki nahi laingy bilkul bhi

daya:nodded nai lunga

purvi:mai apky lautny ka intezar karungi ...kun k apky sath hum sabki khushian nhi ja rahi hai yad rakhia ga

and she moved out the house ...the tears which she suppress inside her till the whole conversation starts rolling down from his cheeck in flow

she shouts in pain anger disbelief kun...kun bhagwan kia..kia bigara hai in dona ny apka jo kabhi chain nai lainy daity ...itny imteehan kiun lyty ho inka haan ..inka ..kasoor kia hai bs itna hi na ki yeah dono dost hain aik dosry ki jan hain bs itna hi na

why?why?why?why? she had only one question why it just happen with her brothers

INSIDE THE HOUSE ...THE PHONE RANK

daya picked up... ..he yelled kia ...kia ...kaha tmny

flashback end

whole team shattered with tears but the most shattered person in the room was abhijeet

thinking whaat daya had done for him and what he had done with him

team also have the same guilt

_**is new turn ny chounka dia na **_

_**guys daya ka identification of relations mix up hona imaginary hai **_

_**sorry for mistakes &amp; guyz plz review zarror karia ga silent viewers bhi review karo so i get to know my mistakes **_

_**next update thora late hoga as my exams start**_

_**hope u all like it**_


	3. Chapter 4

person: Boss is admi ko ap ny abhi tak zinda kun rakha hai ab tk tu isy tikany laga dena chaiye tha

Boss: are yar raju tere ko na samaj nai aygi k apny dushman ko apni ankhon k samny tarpany ka kia maza hai...ab chal jaldi sy injection dy isy abi tu puri film dekhni baki hai isky tarapny ki

raju: yes boss

he enters in the room where the person kept he saw a man hanging in downward direction he move forward towards the person and pierced the injection in his arm

the person who was in semiconscious flinched in pain and murmured something

Boss(entering the room ) : oye chalbe teri natunki bht hogai ab sedhy tariqy bata jo humain chaiye wo

person (who was now in conscious ): speaks nai bataonga chahy jo bhi karlo mjhy mar he kun na dalo mai nai bataonga samjhy i don't cheat with duty

Boss(in anger) : raju meri whip tu lana zara aj tu tu bachy ka nai mere hathon teen din sy aik hi sawal karahy hain lekin tu tu kuty ki dum sy ziada tera hai teri sui tu us nahi par hi atak gai hai

raju ja aur hamary admion ko kahy ka hamara wo special treatment dy isy tb jaky ye apni zuban khol dy shyad ...yess Boss

boss: laugh evilly

At cid bureau...

the bureau seems to be look graveyard a pin drop silent is there all things look gloomy as they lost there charm and tension can easily feel in the environment

acp: pacing up and down in tension

freddy(with worried expression): kia hua sir koi tension hai sir

acp(in irritation): freddy tension nai hogi tu kia hogi puri cid team par kalank laga kar woh tu bhag gaya aur hamary lia musibat kargaya upar sy us dcp nai nak mai dam kia hua hai

(at the same time Abhijeet enters into the bureau )

abhijeet: Good Morning sir ... kia kaha us dcp ny

acp: kehna kia tha wohi rut apny ladly ko griftar karo abhi tk pakra kun nai gaya kahan chupa k rakha hai

abhijeet (in anger): sir hm kuch karain gy tb na jb IB waly kuch batain gy woh tu mun py taly laga k baithy hain ...upar sy daya banglore sy gayab hai samjh nai ata pehly transfer phir yeah karnama aur ab gayab hogaya pury department ka nam badnam karky rakh dia usny dcp ny sahi kaha kalank hai woh cid par mjhy tu sharm arahi k jis k sath 17 saal raha apna dost cum bhai mana uski care lad pyaar nakhra sb jheela usko main pechan nai saka mai

purvi , nikhil ,sachin ,sherya ... (at once) nai sir aisa mat kaho daya sir na kuch galat nai kia ye koi shazish hai .hai

pehly wo accident,phir wo drugs,phir tranfer,phir wo incident aur ab daya sir ka gayab hona ye koi bht bari sazzish hai

purvi: nai bhaiya aisa nai karsakty ... no never we should trust him we should find him .purvi: nai bhaiya aisa nai karsakty ... no never we should trust him we should find him .

hosakta hai my brother is in trouble as we are all know that past few days sy bhai ki health is not so gud

voice:bikul sahi keh rahi ho purvi tm

all turned towards the side of voice

abhijeet: aditia tm...

aditia: han main daya ki reports dainy thi tu agaya brain mai jo damage hua hai drugs sy may be he lost his memory &amp; never recover again aur a minor attack of paralysis

purvi:nahiiiii ...and she fall down on the floor unconscious

all rushed towards her

At an unknown place

raju: preparations hogai

goons:yess

raju:ja us terhi kheer ko lai kar a aur band dy is iron chair py

tb tk mai boss ko inform karta hun usko tarapty hui woh bhi tu dhaikan

goon: yess

raju got busy on phone and goons busy in bringing and tightening the man

after about 15 mins boss arrived and they start there showdown

the whole premises shivered with the paining voice shout of the man

.

...at the same time on another corner in bureau abhijeet felt high twing of pain in heart but he neglect it as the feelings of hatred &amp; revenge overcomes the luv of brother or may be not still luv is alive somewhere in his heart

raju(asked man):bata kaha hai wo chip bata nai tu he again turned on the electrical switch with full power

again the whole premises shivered with the painful voice but this time it is not affect any because maks of hatred and luv overcomes him or may be not God knows

raju: asked again the main

man(murmurs):no i never tell u the place of chip chahy tm meri jan bhi lelo

raju(in anger): try to turn the switch again bt boss stop it

boss:nai raju isko zinda rakhny ka hai aur ye mat bhol k wo drug ka effect bhi abhi tk hoga islia ye khatarnak sabit hoga hamary mission k lia agar shocks sy margaya tu

raju:hmmm... ordered the goon to take back the to the place where he kept and tight him with ropes and give glucose as its five days before they give him glucose so he can survive more to bore that torture

goon: yess...and carry away semiconscious daya

At cid bureau...At rest room...

purvi ...purvi...abhijeet pats her cheecks and shout nikhil pani do jaldi

nikhil:yes sir

nikh:brought water

abhijeet:sprinkles small amount of it on purvi's face

purvi:she gained back her senses

abhijeet(in concern):purvi tm theek ho

purvi(exclaimed): theek with astonishment ...and suddenly anger reflect on her face she stood up

purvi(in rash):ap stonehearted hosakty hain acp sir ki tarah jaisy unhone nakul ko mara tha na lkn wo tu phir bhi criminal tha magar ap tu apny bhai ki bali charha rahy ho wo bhi jb wo innocent hain .. . ..lkn mai thik nai reh sakti k pehly hi wo maut sy juj rahy hain aur in logon ny unka ki hal kia hoga (tears came in her eyes) pata nai wo zinda hongy bhi ya nahin aur dosry taraf ap unki bali charhany pr tuly huai hain is sy acha ka woh mar (she did complete her sentence as loud shout)

abhijeet(fear of losing his brother):nahiiiiiiiiiii... purvi apna sentence complete mat karna pure luv and concern is reflected on her face for his brother

YES LUV IS WIN AND SUCCEEDED TO TORE THE MASK OF HATRED WHICH HE WORE

abhijeet(suspicious tone):tm kuch janti ho haina daya k bary mai bataon woh kahan hai thik haina (in pleading tone) purvi looked at abhijeet in astonishment

abhijeet:aisy kia dekh rahi ho mera bhai hai wo jany ka haq hai mjhy usky bary ...mai itna bhi pathar dil nahi hun jitna tm mjhy samajhti ho ...i was acting that time when i spoke those cruel words for daya but i do because of sake of daya's life because beruea mai bug laga hua hai ye rest room hai cid bureau ka yahan nai hai bug all

.

...

Now all look all around and realize yes the are in cid bureau rest room

abhijeet:again ask the same question ...pirvi mera bhai kahan hai

purvi(in denying tone):mjhy nai pata

abhijeet(in anger):bang his hand on table . jhoot...jhoot bol rahi ho tm and look straight in her eyes and this time she timedid not able to deny abhijeet

purvi(murmurs):i m sorry bhaiya. . i did not kept your promise

after 2 mins silence

abhijeet(in anger):purvi bolo kun kia usny ye sab haaan kun kia

he shouts with anger

purvi(also shouts):pehly apky lia aur dobara hamry lia hamry bureau k us dcp k so called department k lia ja kar bata dia jia usko jb daya sir ki (shivers with fear&amp;teremble a bit)l..a..a..s..h mil jai na tu kun k apny suna aditia ny kia kaha ...she paused and again started

flash back starts

daya stays whole night in bureau for his some work

At Morning

purvi:was the who enter into the bureau . heard daya voice full of tension she try to speak bt stop on hearing. ...khoon...from daya mouth nai tm abhi ko kuch nai karogy tmhain mjhy sy badla laina haina tu lylo magar abhijeet ko kuch nai karna plz ... han mai ata hun kalanghat highway par okay okay magar plz abhijeet ko kuch mat karna nai mai kisi ko nai bataon ga akela hi auga he cut the call and turned to left the bureau

purvi hides herself behind the door while daya exit purvi also left the in hurry and don't get time to inform any body main daya sir ka pechaha karahi thi hum highway per almost puhanch gai thy daya sir bht fast drive kar rahy thy

flash back end .

she shiver a bit on remembering the scence shows how painful for her to see hiss brother fighting for life

after some mins paused he started again

.

.

k achanak daya sir ki out control hony lagi aur samny khai thi gari agar kahin thokty tu bht ziada damage ka khatra magar khai mai girny sy tu behtar tha kun k he primise u that he never leave u alone i heard it when he falls from the car fully dipped in blood &amp; injured then he murmurs this in half semiconscious condition

abhijeet(with teary eyes t):tears came in his eyes after hearing and remembering the condition of daya ...and continuously rolling dfrom his cheecks ..he murmurs kun kia tuny aisa why?

purvi again started with

purvi : gari ki halat bht kharab thi pehly mainy ambulance mangai phir apko aur rajat sir ko inform kia

aur ap sy jhoot bola ka mai daya sir k sath jarahi thi

apky k any tak ambulance agai thi

flash back start

in the ambulance abhijeet is holding daya's and continuously murmuring kuch nai hoga tmhain hum puhanch jain gy hospital blood was continuously oozing from daya's head

abhijeet shouts at his peak purvi cotton do jaldi kitna khoon beh raha hai he gets irritated as driver takes too much time to reach the hospital due to traffic

abhijeet :to daya kuch nai hoga tmhain jisny bhi ye kia haina usko tmharary sharir sy nikly huy aik aik khoon ki bondhndh ka hissab daina paryga

abhijeet:to purvi k.h.o.o.n...k.h.o.o.n bht nikal rahai hai

purvi : put hands on abhijeet shoulder sir daya sir ko kuch nai hoga wo mery strong bhaiya hain so ap plz tension mat lain because tension lainy ka nai warna acp sar kahain gy abhijeet daya tm dono kab sudhrogy ya ye jo bach khichy bal hai woh bhi jharwana hain tmhain ...so sir be strong

a teary smile came on abhijeets lips on this childish act &amp; he nods in yes

TILL THEN AMBULANCE REACH TO THE HOSPITAL IN HURRY THEY RUSH TOWARDS THE OT SHOUTING FOR DOCTOR

_**in background the song is playing jane nahi denge tujhje guyz if u hear this song while reading a story u will feel all emotions well**_

after a while doctor came and take daya into OT

abhijeet:to doctor kya lagta hai apko (he feel a lump in his throat ) m. khoon tu bht behgaya hai magar daya usko k.u.c.h nai hona chahia

doctor:Mr abhijeet please have patience

purvi(pov):sir ko tu bol dia magar mai khud dari hui hun agar bhaiya ko kuch hogaya tu nai...nai purvi ye tu kia soch rahi hai kuch nai hoga tery bhaiya ko abhijeet sir ko bataon daya sir jo call aya tha subha uski waja sy hua hai ye sab nai agar wo log yaha py rakh rahy huy tu ye aur bi dangerous hosakta hai nai pehly bhaiya sy puchti hun phir dekhenge ...hey bhagwan mere bhaiya ki rakhsha karna plz

abhijeet (come near to purvi):he jerked her and says heyyy purvi abhi tu tm mjhy keh rahi thi k be brave aur khud buzdil ban rahi ho kahan khoi hui thi

purvi:kahin nahi sir ...bs pray karahi thi

abhijeet:hmmmm

they are intrrupted by rajat who in hurry rushed towards him

rajat(worry+concern tone):sorry sir late ho gaya wo aik case report hua tha bureau mai sir daya sir kaisy hain ab

before abhijeet could answer the question of rajat the doctor came out of OT all rushed towards

abhijeet(being impatient): ask the querry how is my brother nothing serious could not happen na

doctor looked down

dr:dekhiye khoon bht behgaya we sve your officers life bt he is in coma

abhijeet's heart beat skkiped he felt the world around him is spin he takes support of wall in order to manage to stand he asked with teremble voice

abhijeet:m.a.i d.e.k.h s.k.t.a h.o.o.n u.s.s.y d.o.c.t.o.r s.a.h.a.b

dr:nods in yes and says he is in I.C.U

abhijeet:entets into the I.C.U he could see his brother lying on hospital bed with closed eyes oxygen is attached to him and he is surrounded with many life saving equipments a thick large is there on his forehead plaster on his hand and few scratches on his face abhijeet's heart pinge with an immense pain after seeing his brother in this condition he shattered with tears after some moments he felt a bit relax he come towards the bed staring at his brother he says

abby daya chal uth kab sy soya hua hai

teri wo file complete nai kar paya islia tjhy bureau mai rukna para

tu uska badla is tarah lai ga kia

aik raat ki need puri nai hony par tu tuny bistar pakarlia

tears continually rolling down from his cheeks

chal uth ja dekh mainy break fast nai kia tmhary bagair karny ki adat jo nai hai

chal uth dant mjhy k main ny breakfast kun nai kia apny wo care par lectures suna na

dekh ab tu lunch time hogaya hai agar tu nai utha na tu main lunch bhi nai karon ga

chal uth jana shabash kun mjhy sata raha hai dekh mainy kan bhi pakar lia sorry na baba plz uthja

plz aik dafa apny muh sy abhi...boldo sirf aik bar bt got no rply of his all pleadings he tyrned to go in dissapoinment suddenly he feels that a current had passed throw his body ….tears came in his eyes


	4. Chapter 5

_**guys thanks for reviews **_

_**kashaf titli:THANKS**_

_**pari:THANKS **_

_**RUKMANI:THANKS**_

_**RAJIVIGIRL:THANKS**_

_**HOPE U ARE ALL LIKE IT**_

_**HERE WE**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

ABHIJEET ROOM

abhijeet (thinking kitna galat kia mainy daya k sath ..pata nai daya maf bhi karpaiga ya nahin

purvi just enters inside bedroom replies maaf kab ka kardia hai bhai ny apko ...ap khudko guilty feel mat karo ...its not your fault ...its all destiny games

abhijeet:pr anjany mai hi sahi par takleef tu di haina mainy apny bhai ko

tu phir kaisy guilty na samjhon

purvi:senior inspector abhijeet ny aj tk kuch aisa kia hai jo bhai ko chot puhanchai

abhijeet:noded in no

purvi:tu phir .. apny bhai ko takleef kaisy puhanchadi...apny jo kuch kia wo daya sir ki bhalai k lia kia tha na ...tu phir guilty kun feel karahy hain...aur pehly ap sachai sy anjan thy aur gussa tu daya sir ny bhi kia tha bhaly hi fake ho ...tu bat barabar hogai na ...mai ye dood(milk)lai thi pi kar soiya ga

abhijeet:noded ...purvi tmny itny achy sy sambhala mjhy jb mjhy daya ki zarorat thi thanks ...aur mere bachy ka khayal rakhny k lia jb mai (feeling lump in his throat)usky sath nai tha .. thanks

purvi:pleasure is all mine (wink) waisy is thanks ki zarorat nai thi ...ab mjhy jany dijia apki bhabhi ji ko bhi sambhalna hai daya sir sy wada jo kia tha

abhijeet:hmmmm... wada tu mainy bhi kia hai tmsy tmhary bhai ko thik kar dunga phir mil kar usy jhaaron sy mary gain

purvi:exclaimed...jharoo sy

abhijeet:noded .. .hun jharoo sy subha meri bhabi sy mjhy jahroo sy marny ko keh raha tha na ...wo tu shukar hai acp sir ny bacha lia warna tu zaroor pita ...jharoo bhi mangwali thi usny tu aur wo bhi kissy nikhil sy ...aur nikhil k expression dekhy thy jaisy jharoo nai khoon karny ko kaha ho daya ny...shukar bach gaya ...warna kal newspaper ki head line ye hoti snr inspector abhijeet pity jahroo sy wo bhi apni junior inspector sherya sy wow (sounds amazing na)ab badla tu laina haina mjhy (childish tone) phir usky news aigi aisy snr inspector daya pity apny piyaar k hatoon woh bhi jharoo sy

haaaaahaaa...

purvi aur abhijeet share a big laughter

and purvi exit the room after biding gud ni8

abhijeet drank the milk and soon slep after 10 mins due to feeling drowsy

_**AT AN UNKNOWN PALACE**_

SHERA:PLAN EXECUTE KARNY KA SAHI WAQT MAI BAD MAI BATAUNGA...ABHI BAS PEHRYDARI KAROO DAYA AUR ABHIJEET KI HIFAZAT K LIA ...HAHHHAAAAA

APNY BHAI KI MAUT KA BADLA ZAROOR LUNGA MAI TMSY ...DAYA

JO PLANT KIA THA WO TU SUCCESSFUL HOGAYA...

ab bht jald senior inspector ki maut ki khabar chapygi akhbaron mai ..hhhaaahaaa(evil smile)

AT SHERYA'S ROOM

sherya lost in the dreamland of dareya beautiful pics

purvi enter saw sherya with painful eyes

purvi(take a sigh):sherya ...

purvi a little bit loud sherya

sherya:oh ..purvi tm yahan kuch kam tha kia

purvi noded in no ..nai bs ye dekhny ai thi k tum soi k nai

sherya:yaar nend nai arahi hai ...daya sir ko bht miss kar rahi hun bht

tmhain yad pechly week jb mjhy goli lagi thi

Flash Back

sherya hit with a bullet on her arm during shootout

daya saw this and worried for daya

daya:sherya tm thik ho dekho ..kitna khoon nikal raha hai chalo mai tmhain doctor k pass ly kar chalta hun

sherya :(noded)she is enjoying the care of daya

AT HOSPITAL

dr:ghabrany ki bat nai hai ...goli bs chu k nikli hai ...bs thora pain rahaiga.. baki dressing kardi hai mainy

daya:noded ...he dropped sherya at her home as it was ni8 ...

sherya:asked him to stay with her

daya:noded

AT SHERYAS HOUSE..

they enter the house after dinner she went to sleep while daya was at lounch

sherya not be able to sleep due to much pain ...so she came out of her room and pacing up and down in the lounch

daya saw that asked sherya as :kia hua sherya neend nai arahi kia...dard horaha hai kia

sherya noded in yes

chalo mai sulata hun tmhain...chalo tm apny room mai

sherya obeyed silently like a gud girl

sherya lied down on bed daya started patting her head and caressing her hairs

daya tell sherya as:pata hai tmhain abhi bhi aisi hi sulata hai mjhy jb mai dard mai hota hun tu

after some sherya slept

daya kissed on her head gently and left the room

FLASH BACK END ...

sherya:aj bhi dil charaha hai k daya sir phir sy waisy he sulain mjhy

purvi:jb daya sir thik hojaingy na tu mai unsy kahongi k wo roz tjhy sulaya karain

okay

sherya blushed and smile

purvi:ye hui na bat ...acha ye lo dood(milk) pilo nai tu thanda hojai ga

sherya:noded and drank the in one glup

after some she slept

purvi with smile left the room after covering sherya completely with quilt

she peep inside abhijeets room and saw him sleeping a smile crept on his lips after switch off the lights and cover him with quilt she left the room

FLASH BACK :

PURVI MIX SLEEPING PILLS IN MILK OF SHERYA AND ABHIJEET AS SHE KNEW THEY BOTH NEED SOUND SLEEP TO BE ABLE FIGHT FOR HIS LUV AND BRO

FLASH BACK END ...

she enter inside his room ..locked the room and crying out loud with voice showing all her pain she is storing inside her after she listen this news for sake of abhijeet and sherya becuz she knew k agar wo tut gai tu in dono ko koi nai sambhal pai ga and she promised her bhaiya k woh inha sambhaly gi unky pechy ...but she did not knew that there is someone who is always here for her and usko sambhalny k lia ...yes rajat

rajat came out of the cupboard and says purvi rona band karo ...pata haina rota huy nai dekh sakta tmko

purvi became scared after hearing rajat voice in his room...she turned with the jerk ...

she became shocked ...ap ap yahan ..kaisy kun

rajat :kun k mjhy pata tha meri purvi sb k samny khud ko strong dikha rahi hai ..pr asal mai tu wo itni strong nai hai na ...aur sb ka khayal rakh sakti hai pr apna nai

rajat :tm aik min ruko mai ata hun ...jb main aun tu tm smile karti hui milo mjhy ...okay

purvi:noded

rajat:gud princess

rajat arrived after 5 mins ..he handed over the glass of milk to purvi lo pio

purvi:ap andar kaisy ay

rajat:casually window sy ...aik cid officer hun mai

purvi:eyes widened ap pagal hain

rajat :noded ...hun..tu..tmhary piyar mai ..

purvi :blushed bad ..and pushed him towards window jain ap yahan sy

(in between this she drank her milk)

she is feeling drowsy ...

purvi:dhood mai kia tha rajat

rajat(wink):jo abhijeet sir aur sherya k dood mai apny mix kia tha ..

purvi :mouth wide opened ... you mimic my trick ...hunnh copy cat .

but her head spin and before she fall down rajat lied him on bed gently

and(murmurs)tmhain bhi sukoon ki zarorat thi purvi ...islia ye kia sorry

...and left the room

A NEW DAWN AROSE BRINGING A NEW STORM

IN THE LIFE OF PURVI SHERYA AND ABHIJEET

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**sorry for short chappy **_

_**GUYZ WOH STORM KIA HAI JANNY K LIA ...**_

_**apko review karna pary ga ...so plz plz review karia ga zaroor **_

_**hope you like it and sorry for mistakes **_

_**stay happy ...**_


	5. Chapter 6

guys thank u so much for reviews ...

kashaf titli:thank u so much

guest:dareya agy aingy magar apko wait karna pary ga

sami:thanks

rajivi girl:thanks

guest:thanks

harman:thanks

topaz007:thanks

guest:thanks

bhumi:thanks

pirya:thanks

blair64:thanks

a.s anjaana:thanks ..tarika k secene agy aingy ..bt apko waith karna pary ga thora sa

rukmani:thanks

guest:thanks

2 DAYS LATER...

abhijeet:sherya aj appointment hai doctor k pass daya ka

sherya :hmmm...mjhy yad hai ...sir

abhijeet:okay 4:00 bajy tk ready rehna ...mai pick karlunga tmko aur daya ko

sherya:noded

daya (happily): climbing down the stairs ...abhi papa mera kissi

...dekhia main tar (tayar)bhi hogaya

abhijeet(smiled):seeing his shinning face ...haan .. haan tmhary kissi dia bagair nai jaonga main...aur mera bacha tu aj full mood. mai hai ...kun bhai aj kuch khass hai kia

daya:noded...haan abhi papa pacial (special) tu hai apny kaha tha mjhy apny ofile (office) leke jaingy ...mjhy bhi dekhna hai apka ofile(office)

abhijeet:pat his own head...hey bhagwan isy abhi tk yad hai wo bat ...ary abhijeet babu bhool kun gai k ye bhi cid officer hai tmhara bhai ...itni asani sy bholny walon mai nai hai ye uffff

daya:ka (kia) hua abhi papa.

abhijeet:na...na..mjhy kia hoga...he calls acp sir ...sir wo darasal daya bureau ana chah raha hai means usy mera office visit karna hai

acp:haan ..haan zaror daya ko lai kar ao hum sb bht khush hongy ...waisy bhi sb miss karahy thy usy

abhijeet:sir soch lain kuch garbar na hojai ...mera man nai man raha hai ...waisy bhi aj kal uski shaitania kuch ziyada hi urooj par hain

acp:kuch nai hoga ...tm bs ly ao

abhijeet:okay

abhijeet to daya:chalo...magar koi shaitani nai ...okay

daya(happily):yippppeee

AT SOME UNKNOWN PLACE...

SHERA PLAN EXECUTE KARNY KA WAQT AGAYA HAI ...HE CALLS SOMEONE HAN DY DO USY ZEHER ...TAKY MERE BHAI KA BADLA PURA HOJAI (LAUGH EVILLY)

VOICE:YESS BOSS

AT BUREAU. . . .

abhijeet parked the car and came to other side and hold daya tightly (so he does not runaway)

abhijeet(had tears in his eyes )as it was the first after that incident duo came bureau with each other but not with his buddy but as his buddys father ...this is so heart broken for him

abhijeet(take a sigh):and enter into bureau with daya

daya:with astonishment ...haeeee papa itna bala(bada) offile(office) hai apka

abhijeet:smiling seeing his brother's amusement

team were awaiting for duo

gave a huge welcome to duo ...not usual duo...bt they are with each other atleast ..they has

freddy(tears):sir ap dono ko bureau mai dekh ke bht khushi hui

abhijeet:phir ro kun rahy ho cheer up karo freddy...mai wada karta hun tmhary daya sir ko bht jald wapis lai aonga ...promise

daya heard the convo between abhijeet and freddy ...he feels he heard it ...but where..some negative strips appears in front of his eyes

abhijeet:saw the sudden change on dayas behavior... he thought may daya remembered some thing about his past ...so he tried to divert his mind ...he is successful in this

BUT THEIR LUCK IS NOT IN THEIR GOAL NOR INTERESTED TO ACCOMPANIED WITH THEM

suddenly dcp chitrole enters in the bureau with his utmost teasing smile

dcp:ohooooo ...yahan tu khushiyan manai ja rahi hain ...kun bhai kis lia hamain bhi tu pata chaly taky hum bhi thora kush holain...and then he noticed daya ...ohooo tu ye raaz hai cid bureau mumbai ki kushi ka raaz

daya who is looking towards dcp with innocently and a naughty smile on his lips came forward mjhy pala (pata)hai nanu ap ya(yahan)ku(kun) ai ho

dcp&amp;cid team especially abhijeet get a 10000 volt shock on hearing nanu for dcp from daya ...all looked towards daya guessing what coming towards them

abhijeet:(murmurs)isy yehi mila tha kia nanu banany k lia uffff...hamara dushmun aur nanu ...hmpf

dcp:ohhooo yah tu pehly sy hi darama karna shuru hogaya (pointing towards daya) ...magar daya tm mjh sy bach sy nai sakty main tmhain phansi par charha kar choronga

abhijeet(shout):bas ab kuch mat bolia ga dcp sahab ...daya bekasur hai ...mera bhai ny kuch galat nai kia ulta hamain bachaya hai

dcp:mai tmhary is mellowdarma sy na emotional hony wala hun na hi immpressed ...is liya tm band karo ye darama

acp:sir ap tu sunain ..(trying to control the situation) ...daya ki tabiat kharab ...but was cut by dcp

dcp:mai kuch nai sunny wala ...mai bs itna janta hun k cid mumbai is fail to collect any evidence to prove daya innocent and when i said you have one week to catch daya and through him behind the bars cid mumbai did not follow my orders ...kahan gai tmhari wo batain k agar wo criminal hai tu main usy phansi par charwahon ga ..wali batain abhijeet ...acp ... ...sary saboot daya k khilaf hain aur tmhary samny bhi

daya who is horrified with this ...some negative strips splashes in his mind and voices echoing in his ears ...and sweating profusely

dcp turned to daya tmny tu kaha hai k tmhain sb pata hai k main yahan kun aya hun ...phir batao sach kia hai ..

abhijeet(interrupted): as he noticed the sweat drops on dayas forehead ...ordered freddy ...jaldi ambulance bulao ..

dcp:ye natak kar raha hai abhijeet ...turned towards daya batao sach kia hai ...

daya(muttered):only abhi ...and fall down unconscious before fall down on the ground abhijeet hold daya

abhijeet pats dayas cheecks daya uth ..uth daya ankhain khol

splashes water bt nothing happened .. he panicked...he shout freddy ambulance

freddy ambulance agai hai

they transfer daya to the ambulance

abhijeet to dcp:agar daya ko kuch bhi hua na tu mai apko choronga nai...yad rakhia ga ye aik snr inspector ka nai balky ye aik bhai ka wada hai

tears were continuously rolling down from his cheecks

he stormed out the bureau

AT HOSPITAL...

ADITIA CHECKED DAYA AND TRANSFERRED HIM TO I.C.C.U AND ORDERED NURSE VENTILATOR BHI THIK SY LAGANA ...KOI PROBLEM HO TU MJHY BULANA FORAN AB HUM RISK NAI LAI SAKTY

MAIN TB TK TEAM SY BAT KARKY ATA HUN

NURSE:NODED

he came to the team who is waiting for aditia to know about dayas health

AT CORRIDOR...

abhiheet(cursing himself): sir apko isilia mana kar raha tha daya ko bureau na lany ki lia

mere hi lia pehly is halat main puhancha wo k apny pehchan khodia...aur ab ye bhi meri samny hua aur main kuch nai karpaya...kaisa bhai hun mai...mainy tu uska trust bhi tora hai uspar trust na karky ...usky piyaar ko dhoka samjha ..mai fail hogaya sir...(completely shattered into pieces like a break pieces of glass )when someone try to pick these broken pieces of glass they also got hurt

acp(consoling him):beta sambhalo khud ko tmharigalti nai hai ...daya theek hojaiga ...lekin usy ye cheez tordy gi k uski usky bhai ko bachany ki koshish hi usky bhai ko marny ka sabab bangai ...beta usny bht kuch khoya hai apni zindagi mai ...isilia wo isi khony k dar sy apny bhai ko khony sy bachaya hai ...plz aisa mat karo ...mere bahadur bety ho jo musibat sy larna janta hai ...hain na

voice:bilkul sahi kaha apny ...

purvi:bhai apko pata hai jb mai cid mai ai tb mere pas kuch nai tha lekin main mushkilat ko bachpan sy face karty huy bht strong hogai bary hony tk ...apky aur bhai ka rishta tu itna mazbut hai k wo aik bar maut ko shikast dy kar apky pass lauty thy na (behrupya eps) freddy sir ny mjhy bataya tha...apko yad hai apko uthany k lia khud ko goli mari thi unhony

FLASH BACK START...

ABHIJEET IS SHOOT NEAR HIS HEART DURING A SHOOTOUT IN ORDER TO SAVE DAYA ...AND SLIPS INTO COMA DAYA TRIED EVERY THING BUT HE DID NOT WAKE UP ...DAYA IS IN VERY EXTREME PAIN ..those days

TARIKA(CRYING):KUCH HOGA TU NAI NA ABHIJEET KO

DAYA:NODDED IN NO AND SAID TM FIQAR NAI KARO KAL ABHIJEET TMHARY PASS HOGA ..

TARIKA:SCARED SEEING THE EXPRESSION OF DAYA .. TM KUCH ULTA SEEDHA KARNY KI TU NAI SOCH RAHY HONA

DAYA:NODED IN NO ...TM FIQAR MAT KARO MAI KUCH GALAT NAI KARONGA

at night...

DAYA ENTERS IN I.C.C.U ...AND SIT BESIDES ABHIJEET AND TALK WHOLE NIGHT WITH HIM ON VARIOUS ISSUES ...bt he did not wake up

AT SIX AM

HE TOOK OUT HIS GUN ...AND SAID IN A DETERMINED TONE ...TM NAI UTHOGAY NA ABHIJEET THIK HAI ..PHIR MAI APNY APKO GOLI MAR LUNGA .but...no movement in abhijeet

A GUN SHOT VOICE TAKES PLACE AND A LOW SCREAM OF DAYA

ABHIJEET HAND MOVE A BIT AND IN NEXT MOMENT HE WOKE UP SCREAMING DAYAS NAME

HE SAW ABHIJEET AWAKE HE SMILES AND BECOME UNCONSCIOUS

ABHIJEET:IMMEDIATELY REMOVE ALL THE PINS ATTACHED TO HIM

HURRIEDLY MOVE TOWARDS DAYA PATTING HIS CHECKS SHOUTING FOR DOCTOR ...DR CALM ABHIJEET THAT NOTHING IS SERIOUS

AFTER OPERATION OF DAYA ABHIJEET IS not talking andSUPER ANGRY WITH HIM ...WHEN HE GOT DISCHARGE HE TRY TO TALK WITH abhijeet and in result ABHIJEET SLAP HIM HARDLY ..MURMURING TU PAGAL HAI KIA

DAYA:NODED ..HAN HUN ...IN TEARS BS ITNA YAD RAKHNA K JB TK TM HO NA DAYA Bhi HAI ..JB TM NAI TU MAI BHI NAI ...YE MAINY TMHAIN UTHANY K LIA KIA ...JAISY TMNY MJHY BACHAYA GOLI SY

...TM UTH HI NAI RAHY THY

ABHIJEET:aur ...agar us waqt bhi na uthta tu socha hai kia hota

daya:IN TEARS KAISY NAI UTHTY ..JB MJHY TMHARI ZARORAT HOTI HAI TM HAMESHA ATA HO ..AUR TM AI BHI TU ..DEKHO

ABHIJEET PATTED HIS OWN HEAD TU PAGAL HAI ...TUJHY SAMJHANA BEKAR HAI DAYA

FLASH BACK END ...

...tu ap fail kaisy ho sakty ho...na apka trust daya par fail hua hai na luv ...bs ye circumstances ny apky trust aur luv ka test lia hai chota sa jisy apka aur bhai ka rishta aur bhi mazboot hojaiga ...haina bhai ..

abhijeet:noded (in a tears),

THERE CONVO IS INTERRUPTED BY DR ADITIA

seeing dr aditia all move towards him impatiently ask

dr:kia hua ?daya kaisa ?thik haina wo?

acp:ap kuch bol kun nai rahy dr (shouting) kuch tu bolia na dr

dr:AP ABHIJEET KO BAHAR LY JAIN MJHY YE KUCH THEEK NAI LAGRAHY HAIN

abhijeet:MAIN THEEK HUN DR ADITIA ...AP BATAIN JO BATANA HAI ...MJH MAI HIMMAT HAI SUNNY KI

DR:NODED ...OKAY

aditia:dekhia improvement bht achi tarah sy horahi thi heart beat aur nerves beats bhi stable hogai thi drugs ka asar khatam hogaya recover bhi jald hi karahy thy agar aisa chalta rehta tu wo within 2days shock treatment sy sahi hojaty magar...

_**guys kaisa hai ye chappy **_

_**daya ko kia hua ?**_

_**ye jany k lia next chappy ka wait kijia ...waisy agla chappy thora sa late hoga ...aur storm tu abhi aur bhi hain ...mjhy nai pata ye story kab aur kaisy turn lai ly...bt apko wait karna paryga**_

_**...sorry for mistakes ...ap review karky batana story kaisy ja rahi hai aur ye chappy kaisa laga**_

_**hope u like it ...ab jb tk dosra chappy update nai karty jb tk kai lia take care ...bye ...**_


	6. Chapter 7

Lekin ye job hora job who daya hoty

All become stunnquestioning ring this

Abhijeet with a thud fall on the ground and becameunconscious

Team rushed towards him

Patted abhijeets cheecks abhijeet sir ...sir ankhain kholain plz ...but abhijeet did not respond nor he open his eyes

Seeing thecondition of abhijeet acp shouted dekhia Dr abhijeet ko kia hogaya hai

Dr rushed towards abhijeet and taken him towards the emergency

After one hour dr came out from emergency

Acp seeingDr coming out from emergency rushed towards him

AcpDr abhijeet kaisa hai kia hua tha usy WO thik tu haina ...bataiya na

Dr:dekhia mentalstress ki waja sy behosh hogai thy. ...now he is fine ...ap mil sakty hain unsy

Acp enter inside the room

Abhijeet sitting on a bed silently

Acp tried to smile kaisy ho beta

Abhijeet kaisa hosakgun hun mai sir bataiya ...and started crying bitterly ...

Mai apny daya Ka gunehgar hun...pehly mainy uska bharosa nai kia aur usky piyaar ko dhoka samjha ...aur ab apny daya ko pehchan nai saka ...apny Bhai ko ...mai Bhai kehlany k liaq nai hun mai

Dr aditia entering

Abhijeet is my tmhari koi ghalti nai hai ...usny daya Ka chehra lia hua tha pehchana mushkil tha ...woh tu acha hua blood group sy waqt rehty pata chal gaya warna na jany kia hota

Purviappear on the scene right Dr ...turn towards abhijeet ...mai apko kitni dafa samjha chuki hun k is mai apka koi dosh nAi hai ...abhi hamain mazboot rehna hai ...daya sir ko dhondna hai ...na k Rona hair

Abhijeet looked at the purvi it wasclearly seen that she had been crying for long (he think) purvi tm kahan sy itni himmat lati ho jb k andar sy tm bhi toot rahi ho jb sy pata chala hai k tmhara bhai zindagi aur maut sy laraha hair

.

.najandaya kahan hai kis hal mai hai...bhagwan mera daya mjhy wapis dy dy

Plz bhagwan

Purvi loudly phir kaya socha apny Bhai ko dhoondhna hai ya sog mana na hai (tried to light the situation in smile)

Abhijeet in determine tunedaya ko dhondhna hai

Chalo us shasks sy puch tach karty hain Jo daya ban kar hamari ankhoon mai dhool jhok raha hai.

Purvi chalia sir

But they were by a ring tone acp picked up the call

Kiaa ...okay ...okay sir...ji hum aik ghanty mai bureau mai milty hain ...bye

And the call got cut

Acp look at purvi and abhijeet questioning look and said

Dcp NY adhay ghanty mai bureau bulaya hai

Abhijeet sighed

Chalia sir dcp k samny hi usy puch tach karaingy ...taky

Mera daya begunnah sabit hojai ...

Acp order Freddy and ssachin to take the criminal with them ..after consulting Drs advice

_**GUYZ I KNOW BHT HI SHORT CHAP HAI BT APKO ABHI ISI SY KAM CHALANA PARY GA **_

_**SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE AND MISTAKES AS YOU KNOW MERE PAPERS START HOGAI HAIN **_

_**AGLA CHAP MAI DCP SAHAB AIK RAAZ BATAINGY CID TEAM KO**_

_**AUR YE KIA DAYA DAYA NAI HAI ...PHIR DAYA KAHAN HAI **_

_**OMG ABHI TU BHT SARY U TURN BAKI HAIN**_

_**JANY K LIA APKO AGLY CHAPTER KA WAIT KARNA PARY GA **_

_**AP LOG WAIT KARAIN NEXT MONDAY TK AGLA CHAP UPDATE KARNY KI KOSHISH KARONGI **_

_**THANKS FOR REVIEWS AND SORRY FOR MISTAKES **_

_**TB TK K LIA **_

_**BYE **_

_**TAKE CARE **_


	7. Chapter 8

**_THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWERS ..._**

**_HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER _**

**_SORRY FOR MISTAKES _**

**_HERE WE GO_**

**_AT CID BUREAU..._**

**_CID TEAM ENTER INTO THE BUREAU..._**

OFFICE(MURMURING):ABHIJEET JALDI CHALO WARNA WO DCP HAMARA KHOON CHOS LY GA

BUT THEIR BAD LUCK

DCP IS STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BUREAU ...SEEING TEAM IS COMING SAID IN A TEASING TONE ...

HOGAI ACP TMHARY 30 MIN...YE HAI CID TEAM KI ALERTNESS (SHOUTING)..WAQT KA KOI KHAYAL NAI HAI TM LOGON KO ...CID BUREAU KO GHAR SAMAJ KAR RAKHA HAI TM LOGON ...ny

ACP YE HAI TMHARI TEAM JIS PAR TM FAKHAR KARTY HO

ABHIJEET INTERUPT SIR AP ACP SIR KO KUCH NAI KHAIYA ...

HM MUJRIM KO PAKARNY KI WAJA SY LATE HO GAI

APKO WAIT KARNA PARA ISKY LIA WE ARE...

BUT CUT

OOOOHHHHOOO...TU CID KO HOSH AGAYA m.u.j

BUTSUDDENLY DCP FELT A SPIN AND ALL WENT BLACK

ABHIJEET STANDING NEAR TO HIM CAUGHT HIM SO HE DIDN'T FALL DOWN

HE SHOUT SIR INHAIN KIA HOGAYA

ACP LAGTA HAI ITNA ZIADA GUSSA KARNY SY B.P BARH GAYA HAI ISILIA BEHOSH HO GAI HAI

INHAIN REST ROOM LY KAR CHALO MAI TB TK ..SALUNKHE KO BULATA HUN mai

ABHIJEET NODED

ALL MARCHED TOWARDS REST ROOM

AT REST ROOM...

_**.after settling dcp on couch he move towards Dr salunkhe**_

_**Abhijeet :sir dekhia is yamraj ko kia hua hai**_

**_All giggled on hearing yamraj for dcp from abhijeet mouth _**

**_Dr salunkhe ...nodes_**

**_._**

**_.suddenly dcp jump on his feet ...mai bilkul thik hun salunkhe _**

**_Dcp...abhijeet bilkul thik kaha tum NY...YAMRAJ(his voice having a tinge of pain) _**

**_..._**

**_Abhijeet:sir phir ap natuk kun kar rahy thy ...huh khamaka pareshan kar dia. ..._**

**_Dcp:kun k mjhy aik sachie batanihai ...aur main chahta tha k puri cid team including forensic team bhi ho yahan _**

**_Abhijeet ...sachie...kaisy sachie...sir (having smirk)..._**

**_Khain khoon tu nai kar dia apny ..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_ Dcp:abhijeet be serious ye daya k bary mai hai _**

**_All are shocked andsuspicious on hearing daya name_**

**_Dcp after a pause ...started...as_**

**_._**

**_.FLASHBACK START..._**

**_..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.ABHIJEET YAD HAI DO HAFTY PEHLY I CALLED DAYA IN MY OFFICE_**

**_ABHIJEET:NODED_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_DCP:MAINY AIK MISSION K BARY MAI DISCUSS KARNY K LIA BULAYA THA daya ko_**

**_I CALLED HIM FOR MISSION BECAUSE ...HQ Reccomend dayas name_**

**_FLASH BACK ENDED..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Abhijeet:shocked missionkaisa mission ...daya NY tu kuch nai bataya mjhy ..._**

**_Purvi:hanBhai NY tu mjhy bhi kisi mission k bary mai nai bataya_**

**_FLASH BACK START..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_AT DCP OFFICE..._**

**_DAYA :SIR MAY I COME IN..._**

**_DCP:AO DAYA MAI TMHARA HI INTEZAR KAR RAHA THA _**

**_...HAVE SEAT DAYA _**

**_DCP:MAINY TMHAIN YAHAN AIK BHT KHATARNAK AUR DANGEROUS MISSION DEAL KARNY K LIA BULAYA HAI ...SHERA KI GANG AIK SATH 3-4 SHEHRON MAI ACTIVATE HO GAI HAI (WORRIES LINE APPEARS ON DAYA FACE) ...AIK KHATARNAK VIRUS HAI JO POISONOUS BHI HAI WO SHERA K HATH LAG GAYA HAI WO USSY PURY MUMBAI SHEHR KO TABAH KARNA CHAHTA HAI ..._**

**_DAYAEXCLAIMED NAI SIR MAI USY AISA NAI KARNY DON GA ...NEVER...SHEHR TABAH KARNY SY PEHLY USY DAYA KA SAMNA KARNA PARY GA ..._**

**_...DCP:THATS THE SPIRIT...I expecting from you..._**

**_._**

**_.after pause continued as..._**

**_Dcp:YE MISSION TOP SECRETE HAI DAYA...KISI KO NAI PATA CHALNA CHAIYA ...ACP AUR ABHIJEET KO BHI NAI _**

**_DAYA:NODED...SIR MJHY MISSION PAR NIKALNA KAB HAI _**

**_DCP:NAI DAYA TMHAIN KAHIN NAI JANA HAI ...YAHIN REH KAR ...SHERA K ADY K PAR MAJOD AIK DEVICE JO SHERA KI GANG BANA RAHI HAI JIS K ZARIA YE VIRUS PURY SHEHR MAI PEHLAya JAI GA ...MAGAR WO DEVICE AIK CHIP SY START HOTI HAI ...WO CHIP AUR BLUE PRINT...HASIL KARNA HAI PEHLY...BHT SAFDHANI SY KAM KARNA HAI YE ...KISI KI NAZRON MAI AI BAGAIR ...PHIR WO VIRUS HASIL KARNA HAI ...IS KAM MAI RAJU TMHARI MADAD KARY GA ...WO US GANG K ANDAR REH KAR HAMARY LIA KAM KARTA HAI ...MERA KHABRI HAI USKI DETIALS AUR PICTURE IS CD MAI HAI..._**

**_HANDED OVER A PACKET_**

**_AFTER A PAUSE_**

**_IS MISSION MAI TMHARI LIFE KO BHT KHATRA HOGA DAYA...I MEAN TMHARI JAN BHI JA SAKTI HAI DAYA ..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_DAYA(PROUDLY TONE):SIR JAN JANY KA DAR NAI HAI ...IS DESH KI SHURAKSHA KI LIA AGAR JAN BHI CHALI JAI NA SIR TU KOI GHAM NAI ...AUR WAISY BHI KHATRON SY KHELNA TU CID KA KAAM HAI ..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_THEN IN SAID TONE SIR _**

**_BAS AGAR MAI NA ASKON NA WAPIS IS MISSION PAR SY TU BS TEAM ACP SIR AUR ABHIJEET KA KHAYAL RAKHIA .GA ...USY KHAIYA GA K USKA BHAI USY BHT PIYAAR KARTA HAI ...USKY LIA APNI JAN BHI DYSAKTA HAI...BS APNY BHAI KO MAAF KARDY SATH NIBHA NAI SAKA MAIN USKA ...MAGAR MAR KI BHI USKI HIFAZAT KARONGA MAI ...USKY DIL MAI ZINDA RAHOON GA...USY KHAIYA GA MAI JB TK USKY DIL MAI HUN ZINDA HUN...JIS DIN USKY DIL SY NIKAL GAYA NA SAMAJH LAINA K US DIN DAYA MARGAYA (A TEAR DROP FELL FROM HIS EYES) USY KHAIA GA K WO ROY NA KUN K USKY RONY SY MJHY BHT TAKLEEF HOTI HAI ...HAMESHA KHUSH RAHY AUR APNI ZINDAGI MAI AGY BARHY ...AUR MAIN TU HUN HI USKY SATH HAMESHA ..._**

**_BHALY YE JISM NAI HOGA...MAGAR MY SOUL IS FOR HIM FOREVER ..._**

**_DCP:MAI WADA KARTA HUN SAB KA KHAYAL RAKHON GA ...MAGARMJHY TM BHI WAPIS CHAIYA HO ..._**

**_DESH TM HARA INTEZAR KARY GA DAYA AUR CID BUREAU BHI ...TMHAIN US SAB K LIA AUR APNY BHAI K LIA WAPIS ANA HOGA ...DAYA NODED_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_NOW._**

**_You may leave &amp; all the best for your mission_**

**_Daya smile and left the place _**

**_FLASH BACK END..._**

**_ ABHIJEET IN A SHELL SHOCK STATE ...NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT TO DO ...NOT LOOKING IN HIS SENSES_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_ TEAM ALSO IN A BAD STATE OF MIND ..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_DCP SAHI KAHA TM NY ABHIJEET YAMRAJ HUN MAI..MJHY DAYA KO BHEJNA NAI CHAIA THA ...BT WAS NOT ABLE TO COMPLETE HIS SENTENCE ...AS ABHIJEET GRAB HIS NECK _**

**_Abhijeet(murmuring)... ..._**

**_Mera Bhai ko maut k mun mai bhej dia ...mera Bhai kahan hai ...apko samaj nai aya k ye koi trap bhi hosakta hai_**

**_ALL ARE STUNNED ON THE ACT OF THEIR SENIOR ..._**

**_ACP COME IN CHARGE _**

**_HE SHOUT ABHIJEET LEAVE DCP..._****_WITH THIS ANGRYVOICE _**

**_ABHIJEET CAME IN HIS SENSES...IMMEDIATELY LEFT DCP NECK _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TOTALLY SHATTERED ...HIS FACE IS COMPLETELY WET WITH TEARS _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_HE SHOUT WITH ANGER ...APKO PATA HAI ...APNY KIA KIA HAI..._**

**_DCP SAHAB SHERA K BHAI KO AJ SY PANCH SAAL PEHLY DAYA NY PHANSI PAR CHARWAYA THA_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_USKA BHAI AIK DRUG DEALER THA ..._**

**_DCP BECAME SHOCKED ...AFTER HEARING THIS _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_AB WOH SHERA APNY BHAI KI MAUT BADLA LY GA MERA DAYA SY ..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_NAI AISA NAI HOSAKTA ..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_AISA TU NAI HOGA NA SIR ...WO k_****_uch nai Kary ga na mery Bhai ko...GRABBED ACP SIR HAND (COMPLETE LY SHATTERED WITH TEARS)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_BOLIYA NA SIR_**

**_ACP SIR PATTED HIS BACK AND SAID _**

**_HOSLA RAKHO ABHIJEET ...KUCH NAI HOGA DAYA KO ...HUM KUCH NAI HONY DAINGY ...SAMJHY TM ..._**

**_._****_ACP ABHIJEET MAI KAB SY YEHI BAT SOCH RAHA THA _**

**_JO KUCH BHI HUA HAI DAYA K SATH ..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_PEHLY HAMARA USY DRUG DEALER SAMJHNA ...US CD KI WAJA SY ..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_PHIR US MUD WALY GODOWN MAI USKY JAISA AIK BEHRUPIA MILNA ..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_YE SB SEQUENCES BILKUL AISY HI HUI HAIN JAISY SHERA SHERA K BHAI K CASE MAI SHERA K BHAI KO PAKARNY MAI PESH AI THY ..._**

**_YAD HAI TMHAIN ..._**

**_PEHLY DAYA K KHABRI NY APNI JAN PAR KHEL KAR WO DRUG DEALING KA VIDEO BANA KAR DAYA KO DIA _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_PHIR USI MUD ISLAND WALY GODOWN MAI USKY RIGHT HAND MAN KA PAKARNA .. AUR SHERA KA BHAI KA BHAG JANA ..._**

**_._**

**_.JABHI WOH GODOWN MJHY JANA PEHCHANA LAGA THA JB MAI WAHAN GAYA THA ..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_AUR WOH JAGA JAHAN HMNY SHERA K BHAI KO PAKRA THA...WO MUD FORT ..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_ABHIJEET:KAHIN DAYA WAHAN TU NAI _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_ACP:MAI BHI YEHI SOCH RAHA HUN _**

**_._**

**_.ABHIJEET: HAMAIN CHAL KAR DEKHNA CHAIYA ._**

**_TEAM LEFT FOR MUD FORT..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Kaisa laga apko ye chapter guz _**

**_Plz review karky zaroor batana _**

**_A.S SANJANA :HOPE APKA CONFUSION DUR HOGAYA HO ...AGAR NAI HUA TU RIVEW KARKY BATA DIJIA MAI AIK SUMMARY UPDATE KARDONGY ...  
_**

**_GUYZ AGLY CHAPTER MAI AIK AUR TURN HAI _**

**_SOOOOO...AB KIA HOGA KIA CID TEAM KO DAYA MIL JAI GA _**

**_YA AIGA SB KI ZINDAGION MAI AIK TOFAAN...!_**

**_GUZ MJHY APSY AIK BAAT YE BHI PUCHNI HAI K STORY KA END APKO TRAGIC CHAIYA YA HAPPY ENDING_**

**_ISLIA PUCH RAHI HUN TAKY JAI END APKO CHAIYA HO WAISY HI MIND BANAON ..._**

**_SO GUYZ AP VOTE KARO K STORY END TRAGIC HO YA HAPPY ENDING ..._**

**_PLZZZZZ REVIEW ZAROOR KARIA GA AUR SILENTVIEWERS BHI REVIEW DO PLZZZ ..._**

**_BYE _**

**_TAKE CARE_**

**_Next chapter late hoga guz...!_**


	8. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for sooooo much late update...**_

_**Kan pakkar kar aur bht bara wala sorry for late update**_

**_So sorryyyyyy_**

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH SILENT REVIEWERS K APNY REVIEW KIA MERI REQUEST PAR ...**_

_THANK U SO MUCH _

_**THANKS FOR REVIEWS ...THANKS A LOT **_

_**BUT GUYS AP LOGON NY MJHY BHT DISSAPOINT KIA HAI **_

_AP LOGON KA RESPONSE BHT NEGATIVE HAI_

_**AP LOG REVIEW KARO YA NA KARO MJHY FARQ NAI PARTA **_

_MAI BS AIK HUMBLE REQUEST KARTI HUN APSY REVIEW KARNY KI _

_**AGAR KARO TU ACHA HAI NA KARO TU BHI BEST HAI JI **_

_**BT GUYS MAINY APSY APKI RAI MANGI THI K AP LOGON KO END KAISA CHAIYA MAGAR AP LOGON NY ITNA NEGATIVE RESPONSE DIYA **_

_KHAIR JIN JIN NY RESPONSE DIA UNKO BHT BARA WALA THANK U ..._

_AP LOGON NYRESPONSE DIA HAI TU MAI APKA DIL NAI TOR SAKTI ...ENDING HAPPY HOGI ...AB WO HAPPY ENDING KAISY HOGI YE SURPRISE HAI APKY LIA...;)_

**_GUYS BAT MERY DIL MAI THI IS LIA BOLDI ...KUN K MAI DIL MAI BATAIN NAI RAKHTI _**

**_AGARKISI KA DIL DUKHA HO ..YA MERI BAT NY KISI KO HURT KIA HO TU KAN PAKAR KAR SORRY ..._**

**_I AM SOOOOO SORRY ..._**

**_IDOESN'T MEAN TO HURT ANY BODY _**

**_AGAR STORY PASAND NAI ARAHI TU MJHY BATAO PLZZZZZ..._**

**_ONCE AGAIN THANKS FOR REVIEWS _**

_SORRY FOR MISTAKES..._

_**HERE WE GO...**  
_

_AT__** MUD FORT...**_

_team enters with worried and tensed faces _

_Acp sir ordered team Charon aur phel jao dekho kahin kuch garbad hai kia ...dekho daya milta hai yahan...dekho...dehan sy dekho aik aik cona chan Maro..._

_Team yes sir _

_Abhijeet move in one direction..._

_All the memories of shera's brother encounter are crystal clearly remembered by abhijeet_

_ ._

_._

**_FLASH BACK..._**

**_DAYA INFORMER INFORMED HIM ABOUT SHERA'S BROTHER LOCATION..._**

**_HE IS ON MUD FORT ...DEALING A DEAL OF DRUGS_**

**_DAYA INFORMED ACP SIR AND ABHIJEET _**

**_ACP SIR ORDERED TO ATTACK THEM IMMEDIATELY ...AS TO CAUGHT THEM RED HANDEDLY..._**

**_THEY REACHED MUD FORT ...ENCOUNTER TAKES PLACE BETWEEN TEAM AND GOONS _**

**_AFTER HALF AN HOUR ...THEY GET SUCCEEDED IN OVER POWERING THE GOONS_**

**_THEY ARREST ALL THE GOONS...BUT WHERE IS SHERA'S BROTHER ...NO WHERE ...DAYA SEARCH_**

**_ABHIJEET SEE SHERA'S BROTHER TRYING TO RUN AWAY...HE STARTED RUNNING BEHIND HIM TO CAUGHT HIM_**

**_ABHIJEET CAUGHT SHERA ...BUT SOME ONE AIM ABHIJEET TO SHOUT_**

**_A BANG ...with...gun shoot takes place_**

**_All rushed to the fallen figure _**

**_Some one patted his checks but no response..._**

**_Person shout ambulance bulao jaldi..._**

**_Kuch nai hoga tmhain ...main hun na ..._**

**_ATHOSPITAL..._**

**_ONE PERSON IS TAKEN INTO THE OT ..._**

**_WHOLE TEAM WITH WORRIED AND TENSED FACES ARE IN THE HOSPITAL CORRIDOR_**

**_ONE COMPLETELY SHATTERED FIGURE IS STADING AT ONE CORNER...LOOKING BLANKLY WITHOUT EVEN A BLINK TOWARDS OT ..._**

**_ACP SIR HAVING TEARS IN EYES REMEMBERING THE ENCOUNTER OF NUKUL ...HE IS FEELING ONCE AGAIN HE LOST HIS ANOTHER SON..._**

**_After two hours ..._**

**_DR CAME OUT FROM THE OT _**

**_ABHIJEET DR DAYA KAISA HAI...THEEK HAI NA WO_**

**_DR MR ABHIJEET HE IS FINE...GOLI BS CHU K NIKAL GAI THI..NOTHING IS SERIOUS..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_FLASH BACK END..._**

**_Abhijeet jerked out of his thoughts by a hand pressing his shoulder ..._**

**_He turned and saw acp Sir pressing his shoulder ..._**

**_Acp rub the tears of abhijeet shook his head in no...pressed abhijeet palm kuch nai hoga ussy ...ussy wapis Ana hoga hamary lia... Samjhy ana he hoga... (Wet yet determined tone)_**

**_Suddenly they hear sachin nikhil scream..._**

**_They ran towards the voice _**

**_Abhijeet with utmost fear trembling steps and fast heart beat...said_**

**_K...k...k..kia...h.u.a...c.h.e.k.h.y...k.u.n.h.a.n..d..d..d.a.y.a.m.i.l.g.a..ya.. ...k.a.h.a.n..h.a.i.w.o...t.t. .I.k. .h.a.i..n.a...w.o._**

**_But found no answer only fear on the faces _**

**_He shout with heart shivering pain...koi kuch bolta kun nai hai han bolo..._**

**_SachinSir hum mai bata NY ki himmat nai hai... Ap khud dekhlijia... Plz...sir_**

**_Abhijeet enter into the room pointed out by sachin ..._**

**_What he saw is sky crashing and enough to block his heart beat..._**

**_An iron chair is place in the middle of the room ...surrounded by so many electric shocks machine ...and mental torture appliances ..._**

**_Beside the chair a table is place on which so many types of cytotoxic drugs empty bottles are present ...so many used syringes are also present _**

**_Abhijeet feel his heart and brain stop working at any moment_**

**_Dr aditia voice arose in his ears drugs k effect sy forever memory loss or minor attack of paralyses _**

**_Suddenly his eyes caught sight of red blood ...he walk near to the blood in trance ...kneel down beside blood and touched the blood ...to feel his buddy ..._**

**_..._**

**_...Suddenly..._**

**_Surrounding change and soul met with his soul_**

**_Soul(daya):abhi...the silence prevails ... _**

**_And this silence speaks a lot ...of thing ...un spoken words which might mended the broken heart_**

**_Tears rolling down from both souls eyes ..._**

**_Mera wada pura karogy ..._**

**_Abhijeet:noded ..._**

**_Soul(daya): agy barhogy na zindagi mai _**

**_Abhijeet :nodes...(hold dayas hand in fear of lossing daya)_**

**_Soul (daya):khush rahogy...mjhy yad nai karogy ...yahan pointing towards abhijeet heart ...yahan rakhogy_**

**_Abhijeet :nodes ...then realize what he did ...he in fear try to shout but voice does not came out from his mouth ...he with extreme fear just shook his head in no ..._**

**_Soul (daya):smile daro nahin ...main hu tmhary sath tmhary dil mai... And starts taking back steps ...abhijeet in fear try to wrap daya hand tightly but they are slipping from his hand like sand slip from the small hole very rapidly _**

**_He try to shout with fear to stop daya ...and this time his voice came up from his mouth ..._**

**_He shout dayaaaaaaa_**

**_He woke up from his sleep ..._**

**_SUN RAYS FALLING ON HIM ...ALARMING THE ARISING OF NEW DAWN MAY BE OF HAPPINESS..._**

**_ Sweats visible on his face _**

**_He stand up but saw a frame in his hands _**

**_He smiles seeing the smiley face of his bro ...he talk with the frame _**

**_Kia yar aj phir usi sapny mai aya tu mery ...ye ghalt bat haina ...tu haqeeqamai kab mily ga mjhy han ...bol (he ask from his brother with lot's of ass and hope)...may be his brother reply him ...but photos does not talk. ...because they are non living ...but he is living na ...so why he does not reply_**

**_Acha naraz nai ho aj kaam khatm kar kar jaldi aunga tere pass_**

**_He get up place the frame on the table with utmost care and get ready for bureau..._**

**_Drank one glass of milk andcompletely moved out of the house ...lock the gate ...and glanced at the house with pain..._**

**_Ya the duo Sweet home becomes a house before five months ago because it is incomplete without that golden hearted man just like his brother who is incomplete without his bro ..._**

**_Fivemonths _**

**_He have a sigh of pain ..._**

**_Left for bureau _**

**_He reached bureau _**

**_A reflection of pain and a small smile is over there on his face_**

**_Pain because his bro is not with him...his magic hand is not with him ...his tension releaver is not with him...he feels lonely and somewhere scared_**

**_Smilebecause he promised his brother that he always happy ..remember him in his heart_**

**_He enterinside the bureau _**

**_Gudmorning_**

**_Team turntowards the voice _**

**_A twinge of pain and smile is there on his face _**

**_Team can easily sense it _**

**_Team gudmorning sir ..._**

**_Abhijeet:acp sir aur purvi kahan hai _**

**_Rajat :sir acp sir cabin mai hain ...aur sir WO ghar nai gai bureau mai hi thy rat bhar...aur purvi...pain reflect from rajat voice ..._**

**_Abhijeet stop him from further he could say anything ...mai samj gaya rajat WO kahan hai..._**

**_Rajat just painfully look at abhijeet _**

**_How could be a person so calm and composed after all this horrible happenings_**

**_But he is ...what power give him such strength god knows better..._**

**_Abhijeet enter inside the acp sir cabin_**

**_Abhijeet :Gud morning sir..._**

**_May I COME IN_**

**_acp sir: ary abhijeet tm kab ay...ao andar ao wahan kun khary ho..._**

**_Abhijeet :sir ap ghar kun nai gai kal ..._**

**_Acp looking like he caught red handed ..bs kam mai dehan hi nai gaya kab subha hogai _**

**_Abhijeet(in rash):sir ap apna dehan kun nai...rakhty daya dekhy ga tu kahy ga mery pechy abhi tmny Sir ka dehan kun nai rakha..._**

**_Acp(painfully):WO kehta hi tu nai hai...abhijeet_**

**_Abhijeet:went silent ..._**

**_Looked painfully at acp sir and moved completely from the cabin ... With out saying any word_**

**_Acp sir lost in the past ..._**

**_How abhijeet composed himself after knowing the bitter truth of his life ...how he gently and smoothly tackle the team...how he handle each and every situation ...how he controlled over his emotions_**

**_For the sake of one promise from his brother in dream ...how ?_**

**_Flash back..._**

**_GUYZ I KNOW AP LOG CONFUSE HOGAI HONGY YE CHAPTER PARH K   
_**

**_AGLA CHAP MAI APKI CONFUSION THORI DOR HOJAI GI_**

**_NEXTCHAPTER JALDI DAINY KI KOSHISH KARONGI _**

**_THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS _**

**_SORRY FOR MISTAKES _**

**_TB TK K LIA _**

**_BYE _**

**_TAKE CARE _**

**_HANIA..._**


	9. Chapter 10

**_GUYS DUO MILAINGY AP BEFIQAR RAHO..._**

**_ENDING HAPPY HI HOGI..._**

**_THANKS TO ALL RVIEWERS ...FOR REVIEWS ..._**

**_THANKS A LOT_**

**_CONFUSION HOGI AP LOGON KO...BUT TRUST ME STORY LOST NAI HUI HAI _**

**_AP LOGON KI KHUWAISH PAR JALDI UPDATE KAR RAHI HUN..._**

**_HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT_**

**_SORRY MISTAKE S _**

**_HERE WE GO _**

**FLASH**_** BACK...**_

_ABHIJEET IN SHOCK AND TRANCE TOUCHED THE BLOOD STAIN IN ONE CORNER OF THE ROOM OF MUD FORT_

_Acp with fear moved towards abhijeet ...shacked abhijeet as he was not speaking any thing ...which increases the fear bar of acp of loosing his second in command son also_

_But abhijeet dangles in acps arms unconscious..._

_Acp:shouts sachin pani lao jaldi ..._

_Sachin run to fetch water _

_Acp patting abhijeet checks ankhain kholo beta ...plz ankhain kholo...kuch nai hoga tmhary daya ko ...bharosa rakho...plz_

_Sachin came with water _

_Acp sprinkles the water on abhijeet face ..._

_But abhijeet does not respond _

_Acp (in tension): sachin hospital le kar janna pary ga...gari nikalo jaldi ..._

_They reach hospital by driving madly..._

**_AT HOSPITAL..._**

**_Acp made lie abhijeet on stretcher ..._**

**_Dr came and checked abhijeet_**

**_Don't worry nothing is serious bus due to shock he is unconscious..._**

**_Don't worry he will be in conscious soon ..._**

**_Acp noded tearily _**

**_AFTER 4 HOURS..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_A white glittering light is spread all over the room..._**

**_Abhijeet open his eyes ...he feels his soul is calling him ..._**

**_But where is he ...he gets searching his soul and guarding his eyes by hand from that glittering and sharp white light_**

**_._**

**_Data:ABHIIIIIIII ...(PURELY PAMPERING AND FULL OF LUV VOICE AGAIN AROSE IN THE ROOM...)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_ABHIJEET DOES NOT KNOW WHAT IT IS..._**

**_IS IT HIS IMAGINATION... OR ELSE IT WAS A MIRACLE TO MEET THE TWO SOLES..._**

**_HE RAN TOWARDS THE VOICE... YES HE IS INFRONT OF HIS EYES ..._**

**_ONE MONTH...AFTER ONE MONTH ...HE CAN SEE HIM ..._**

**_HE TOUCHED HIM IN FEAR IS IT DREAMING?..._**

**_BUT STOP WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF IT IS A DREAM. ..._**

**_HE WILL BE DISAPPEARS ..._**

**_NO...NO...HE CAN'T TAKE RISK ..._**

**_HE WISH TO LIVE IN THIS DREAM FOREVER ...IF IS IT A DREAM _**

**_DAYA:ABHIIIIII (AGAIN IN SOFT &amp; MELODIOUS VOICE)..._**

**_THIS TIME TEARS STARTED FLOWING IN SPEED FROM BOTH SOULS EYES_**

**_SOUL (DAYA):ABHI AIK WADA KAROGY .. .._**

**_ABHIJEET NODED _**

**_DAYA: APNA DEHAN RAKHOGY...NA_**

**_ABHIJEET (IN A TRANCE): NODED IN POSITIVE..._**

**_DAYA:AGAY BARHOGY NA..._**

**_ABHIJEET:NODED (IN SUCH A MANNER AS HE IS HIPLOTISE AND FOLLOWING SOMEONE ORDERS)..._**

**_NOT HIS WISH..._**

**_DAYA:KHUSH RAHOGY NA..._**

**_ABHIJEET: (AGAIN) NODED_**

**_DAYA : MJHY YAD KARKY ROGY TU NAI ...NA.._**

**_ABHIJEET (NOT IN HIS SENSES) : NODED_**

**_WHEN REALIZE WHAT HE HAD PROMISED ..._**

**_HE SHOUTS WITH FEAR ..._**

**_BUT HIS VOICE DOES NOT CAME UP FROM HIS VOCAL CORDS _**

**_HE WITH EXTREME FEAR SHACK HIS HEAD IN NO ..._**

**_DAYA (SMILE):DARO NAI MAI HUN NA TMHARY PASS ..YAHAN..._**

**_POINTING TOWARDS HIS HEART ..._**

**_JB YAD AAON APNY DIL PAR HATH RAKH KAR MJHY MEHSOS KARNA MAI TMHARY PASS HOUNGA ..._**

**_DAYA : AB MJHY JANA HOGA ABHI...PLZ JANY DO ..NA ...MJHY_**

**_HE STARTS TAKING BACK STEPS ...WITH PURE RELIEF AND SMILE ..._**

**_ABHIJEET TRY TO HOLD HIM ..._**

**_HE RAN TOWARDS DAYA ..._**

**_BUT HE SLIPS ..._**

**_HE WITH EXTREME FEAR OF LOSING DAYA..._**

**_HE MUSTERED UP ALL HIS ENERGY ..._**

**_AND SHOUT..._**

**_DAYAAAAAAAAA..._**

**_OUTSIDE THE ROOM..._**

_TEAM WITHFEAR ENTER HURRIEDLY..._

_ONE AFTER THE OTHER ..._

_AFTER HEARING SUCH PAINFUL SHOUTS..._

_ACP: ABHIJEET BETA KAISY HO TM..._

_KIA HUA ITNI ZOR SY CHECKHY KUN..._

_ABHIJEET (SHIVERING WITH FEAR): SIR HAMAIN JALDI DHUNDNA HOGA ...WO JARAHA HAI ..._

_MJHY CHOR KAR ...SIR PLZZZZ ..._

_ACP: NOT UNDERSTANDING THE HEAD OR TAIL OF ABHIJEETS WORDS ..._

_BUT HE IS CONFORMED IT IS ALL ABOUT DAYA ..._

_ACP: ORDER FREDDY JAO JA KAR DOCTOR KO BULA KAR LAO ..._

_FREDDY NODED..._

_ACP : ABHIJEET BETA PLZ PEHLY RELAX HO...AUR YE LO THORA PANI PILO ..PLzzz_

_ABHIJEET :DRANK THE WATER ..._

_ACP : AB BOLO KIA ..HUA...KUN CHEKHY ITNI ZOR SY..._

_ABHIJEET: SIR DAYA AYA THA ..AJEEB AJEEB BATAIN KARAHA THA ...BHT SARY WADY BHI LIA ...PHIR WO MJHY CHOR KAR JANY LAGA ...MAI BHAGA TU GIR .GAYA...PR WO NAI AYA...MJHY UTHANY ...AUR CHALAGAYA .. _

_ABHIJEET (GRAB ):ACP SIR HAND..._

_(WITH FEAR AND INNOCENCE)_

_WO NAI JAIGA NA HAMAIN CHOR KAR _

_ACP : NODED TEARILY ...NAI JAIGA BILKUL NAI JAIGA_

_TEAM ALSO HAVE TEARS AFTER SEEING THE CONDITION OF THEIR SENIOR..._

_PURVI (COME FORWARD ): BHAI KO KUCH NAI HOGA ABHIJEET SIR ...MAINY UNKY LIA WARD BHI RAKHA THA ...BHAGWAN KUCH NAI HONY DAINGY UNHAIN ...KICH BHI NAI ...AP BHAROSA RAKHAIN _

_( DETERMINED TUNE)_

_ABHIJEET : PURVI TMHARI BATAIN HAMESHA MJHY HOSLA DAITY HAIN ...KUCH NAI HONY DUNGA MAI DAYA KO ...KUCH BHI NAI ..._

_SUDDENLY ACP MOBILE RANG ...HE CAME OUTSIDE ...AND PICK THE PHONE ..._

**_AT THE SAME TIME OF ABHIJEETS DREAM..._**

**_IN SOME OTHER PLACE ..._**

**_ONEPERSON IN A WORSTEDS CONDITION ...SEEMS LIKE IN ANY MIN HE CAN DIE _**

**_ONE PERSON IS ALSO ALONG WITH HIM_**

**_HE SITS DOWN ..._**

**_KUMAR AUR HIMMAT NAI HAI ..MJH MY...PLZ TM CHALY JAO ...NAI TU WOH LOG TMHAIN BHI KHATM KARDAINGY ..PLZ ..._**

**_KUMAR: NAI DAYA SAHAB ...RAJU KI KHUWAISH THI K MAI APKO DCP SAHAB K PASS PUHANCHAO ...MAI WOH KARKY HI RAHONGA ..._**

**_Ab ya tu maut ya phir ady tk phunchy gy . .woh bhi sath ..._**

**_Mai raju ki maut ka badla tu nai ly saka magar uski akhri khuwaish zaroor puri karonga ..._**

**_Daya did not reply ...he was again in unconcious state ..._**

**_Kumar: OH MY GOD DAYA SAB TU PHIR BEHOSH HOGAI ..._**

**_HE TAKE OUT WATER BOTTLE AND A TABLET ..._**

**_HE MAKE DAYA EAT THAT TABLET ..._**

**_SPRINKLES SOME WATER ..._**

**_BUT DAYA DID NOT RESPOND ..._**

**_KUMAR (IN WORRY) : DAYA SAHAB KI HALAT BHT KHARAB HAI JAISA RAJU NY BATAYA THA WAISY DAWA TU KHILADI PR ASAR KUN NAI HORAHA ...THORI DAIR WAIT KARTA HUN ..._**

**_BHAGWAN US BACHY NY KAM KARDIA HO APNA AB TK _**

_IT IS THE SAME TIME WHEN DAYA TAKES BACK STEPS IN DREAM OF ABHI ..._

_ABHI SHOUTS DAYAAA _

**_DAYA GAIN SOME CONSCIOUs _**

**_DAYA:feels that abhi is calling him _**

**_He close his eyes a silent tear drop fell from his eyes _**

**_He thought _**

**_the determined face of purvi appears infront of his eyes _**

**_Purvi voice arose mai aur cid bureau apka Wait karangy...ap hm sab ki khushian ly kar jarahy hain ..._**

**_Abhi: pure luv and smiling face appears in front of dayas eye _**

**_Abhi voice arose puri dunia mai SB sy ziyada ahem tu hai mere lia ...agar tujhy kabhi kuch hogaya na yar tu mai jee nai paonga tere bagair..._**

**_He stand up with his shambling legs _**

**_His legs are shambling but his voice is determined mai aonga purvi abhi zaroor aonga tm logon k pass cid ki khushiany ...ghuroor ...man ...fakhar ...SB ly kar wapis lautonga ..._**

**_Kumar see this happily says shukarSaab apko hosh agaya warna mai tu dar hi gaya tha ..._**

**_DAYA:KUMAR TMHARY PASS WO INJECTION HY ...JO RAJU NY BATAYA THA TJHY ..._**

**_KUMAR:NODED _**

**_DAYA JALDI SY NIKAL KAR LAGA MJHY KUMAR WO INJECTION ...PHIR BHAGTY HAIN ..ADAY TK PHUNCHNA HAINA ..._**

**_Kumar : shahab steroids Ka injection ap pehly bhi laga chuky hain ...ab phir ...ye janlewa hosakta hai apky lia ...woh bhi aisy halat mai..._**

**_DAYA: raju jaldi kar ...aur behas mat kar ...hamain aday tk puhanchny hai islia ye injection zaroori hai ...kun k goli Ka asar ziada der nahi rehyga tu janta hai _**

**_Kumar:nodes _**

**_DAYA: bs aik bar abhi tk puhanch jaon na tu woh kaisa bhi karky mjhy bacha lyga ..._**

**_Kumar injected the steroids inside daya body _**

**_And theystarted running towards ada_**

**_In corridor..._**

_acp hello _

_Dcp 15 min mai puhancho cud bureau rest room...hurry up ...DAya ki zindagi Ka sawal hai ..._

_And the call got cut ..._

**_IN THE ROOM_**

_ACP ENTERS HAPPILY SB LOG BUREAU CHALO..DCP NY BULAYA HAI ..._

_DAYA MIL GAYA HAI SHAYAD _

_TEAM WITH EXTREME HAPPINESS MADLY RUN TOWARDS THE PARKING..._

_ABHIJEET AND PURVI LOOK LIKE THEY BECAME MAD WITH EXTREME HAPPINESS ..._

_ALL STORMED INSIDE THE BUREAU ENTRANCE LIKE TOOFAN..._

_GUARDS ARE SHOCKED ON SUCH BEHAVIOUR OF TEAM INCLUDING ACP_

_THEY ALL RUN TOWARDS REST ROOM_

_IN SUCH A MANNER IT LOOKS LIKE THEY TAKE PART IN OLYMPICS..._

_TEARSFLOWING FROM EACH AND EVERY PERSON EYES OF TEAM ..._

_TEARS OF HAPPINESS..._

_**UFFFFF HOGAYA ...**  
_

_**KAISA LAGA APKO**_

_**SORRY FOR MISTAKES **_

_**THANKS FOR REVIEWS**_

**_I KNOW CONFUSING HAI _**

**_BT ABHI BHI BHT SARY SURPRISES BAQI HAIN_**

**_SAWAL BHI BHT SARY HAIN ...HAINA _**

_**AGLA CHAPTER JAB UPDATE KARONGI JB GUYS APKA RESPONSE POSITIVE HOGA ...**_

_**BYE **_

_**TAKCARE**_

**_HANIA..._**


	10. summary

At unknown place daya is being torture

Acp and abhijeet are acting of blamming daya

Dcp is also acting and blamming daya

Purvi did not know that they were acting

She lost her temperament

And speak out truth

Behind daya absence drug addiction transfer ran away accident...

It is all for sake of team abhijeet and cid bureau

Sherya take leave ..because she is disturbed due to daya absence

Rajat get a lead of sheras ware house

Cid team raid on the wearhouse

Shera farar hojata hai

They found daya also he lost his identification of relations

Later they came to know that the person was not theirdays

In between this the battle of luv and trust is going on abhijeets mind

Purvi gives abhijeet her support...and make him strong

Dcp told the team they have send daya on a dangerous mission...with high life risk Dayas emotional lines related to abhi and his country

After discussion they came to know sheras brother is caught by daya...and now he take revenge with daya

then they reached the suspected place of sheras brother shootout place...

Their they see how they torcher daya

Abhijeet unconscious due to shock

Between the unconsciousness he see the dream cum reality ...

In which he see daya

Daya takes few promises from abhijeet and left

Abhijeet woke up...with shout dayaaaa

DAYA is running with Kumar to reach ada

But daya became un conscious

At the same time of abhijeet shout daya also woke up ...in some unknown place

Abhijeet shout make reason of daya conscious

DAYA TAKE steroids to escape properly

DCP INFORM ACP K DAYA KA PATA CHAL GAYA HAI JALDI AO...

_**GUYS YE SUMMARY UN SAB K LIA HAI JO STORY PARH KAR CONFUSE HORAHY THY**_

_**NAINA MALIK : HOPE APKI CONFUSION DUR HOGAI HO**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**...AT CID BUREAU REST...**_

_DCP TEASING VOICE WELCOMES THEM_

_AGAI AP LOG...ITNA TOOFAN KUN MACHAYA HAI..._

_TOOFAN EXPRESS HO KIA TM LOG..._

_ACP : SIR APNY DAYA K BARY MAI BATANY K LIA BULAYA THA_

_DCP : HAN..._

_ABHIJEET : SIR DAYA KHAN HAI ...BATAIYA...NA_

_DCP : OOOOO BHAI SAHAB HAWA K GHORY PAR KUN SAWAR HUI JARAHY HO..._

_ITNA TU KOI APNI SHADI PAR BHI BETAB NAI HOTA..._

_ACP: SIR AP PLZ DAYA KA PATA BATADEIN PEHLY PLZZZ...HAMARY PASS WAQT KAM HAI..._

_BATAIN BAD MAI MANA LIJIA GA_

_DCP : HAN TU SUNO..._

_TM LOGON K JANY K DO GHANTY BAD GHANTY_

_BUREAU MAI AIK BACHA AYA..._

_GUARD USY MERY PASS LY AYA..._

_KUN K WOH MERA NAM LE RAHA THA..._

_US BACHY NY MJHY AIK PARCEL DIA..._

_MAI NY US OPEN KIA ..._

_TU USMAIN AIK LETTER ...AUR DEVICE KA ADDRESS... THA.._

_MAIN LETTER PARHNY LAGA..._

_USMY LIKHA THA..._

**_FLASH_****_ BACK... _**

**_ "SIR MAIN YE LETTER BHT JALDI MAI LIKH RAHA HUN ...APKY OFFICER SNR INP DAYA KI HALAT BHT KAHARAB HAI...JALDI HI HOSPITAL NA PUHANCHAYA GAYA ...TU HM UNHAIN KHO SAKTY HAIN...MAIN SAYAD BÀCH NA PAON...MAGAR DAYA SIR NY MJHY PURI KOSHISH KI MJHY BACHANY KI...KUMAR DAYA SIR K SATH HAI...YE BACHA MERA HAI SIR...USKA KHAYAL RAKHIA GA...AP SEA COST K PECHY WALY JUNGLE MAIN AIK PAIR HAI JIS PAR "V" LIKHA HAI WAIT KARIA GA ...KUMAR WAHIN LAIGA DAYA SIR KO"_**

**_ APKA KHABRI RAJU_**

**_FLASH BACK END..._**

_acp: sir phir tu hamain foran chalna chaiya. _

_dcp :mainy dig aur HQ inform kar dia hai woh ajain phir hum nikalty hain..._

_Acp:sir itna wait karna thik nai hai...hamain nikalna chaiya..._

_Sir waisy woh bacha kahan hai..._

_Dcp :usy usky ghar bhej dia hai . ..._

_Abhijeet (could not control on his anger ) :sir hum yahan kis cheez Ka wait karahy hain ...daya jb wahan mar jaiga tb hum jaingy...wahan_

_(Grab... acp ...sir ...hand)_

_SIR APNY TU DEKHA THA NA ...WAHAN KAISY TORCHER...KIA GAYA HAI ...MERY BHAI...UNKO TU...KOI FARQ NAI PARY GA NA SIR (POINTING TOWARDS DCP) MAGAR SIR AP TU USKY LIA PITA SAMAN HAIN NA...APKA TU WOH BETA HAI SIR PHIR SIR EK PITA KAISY KHAMOSH REH SAKTA HAI ...BOLIYA ...NA..._

_(SHAKING ACP )..._

_BOLIA..._

_PURVI CAME..FORWARD_

_SIR MAI BHI ABHIJEET SIR K SATH HUN ..._

_SIR AIK MAHINA SY APNY BHAI KO NAI DEKHA MAINY..._

_AJ MAUQA MILA HAI TU YE DEVARAIN KUN..._

_WHY...WHY...WHY...WHY_

_ACP:NIKHIL AMBULANCE KO PHONE KARKY SPOT PAR PUHANHNY KA KAHO ( JALDI )_

_HOSPITAL PHONE KARKY DR KO TAYYAR REHNY KO KAHO ..._

_ACP TO DCP SIR_

**_I AM SORRY SIR MAGAR AJ APKY ORDERS TORR RAHA HUN SIR ...MAGAR YE ZARORI HAI...APNA AIK BETA TU DUTY KI RAH MAI KURBAN KAR CHUKA HUN ...AB DUSRA NAI KARSAKTA ...SORRY_**

_AGAR AP ANA CAHAIN TU THIK WARNA DIG AUR HQ OFFICERS KA WAIT KARLAIN_

_SAYING THIS ACP MARCHED OUT OF THE BUREAU ..._

_BEHIND THEM CID TEAM ALSO FOLLOW HIM..._

_THEY RUSHED TOWARDS THE SPOT ..._

_PRAYING TO GOD THAT EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT...NOTHING BAD WILL BE HAPPEN BAD..._

_BUT THEY DONT KNOW DESTINY HAS THOUGHT ANOTHER GAME TO PLAY WITH THEM _

_**AT IN THE JUNGLE ...**_

_**DAYA KUMAR AUR KITNA AGY JANA HAI...**_

**_KUMAR : SIR 5 KM AUR ...BS _**

**_DAYA : INJECTION KA ASAR KAM HORAHA HAI ..._**

**_KUMAR POV: OH NO ...NAI BHAGWAN AISA NA KARO.. _**

**_MJHY MERY DOST KO TU BACHANY KA MAUQA NAI DIA ..._**

**_AB USKI KHUWAISH TU PURI KAR LAINY DO..._**

**_AP ITNY KATHORE KAISY HO SAKTY HO..._**

**_DO BHAIYON KO JUDA KARAHY HO..._**

**_AGAR INJECTION KA ASAR KHATAM HOGAYA TU DAYA SIR BEHOSH HOJAINGY ...INKA BEHOSH HONA KHATARNAK HOSAKTA HAI...JAN BHI JA SAKTI HAI..._**

**_DUBARA INJECTION DIYA TU WOH BHI JAN LEWA HOSAKTA HAI..._**

**_HAI BHAGWAN MADAD KAR HAMARI..._**

**_DAYA : KAHAN KHO GAI KUMAR..._**

**_KUMAR: KAHI NAI BS BACHY K BARY MAI SOCH RAHA THA.._**

**_DAYA NODED ..._**

**_KUMAR BS 2 KM AUR ..._**

**_BHAGWAN MADAD KARNA..._**

**_KOI ANIYA MAT KARNA ..._**

**_ ._**

**_._**

**_AT SEA COAST BACK SIDE JUNGLE..._**

**_TEAM REAHED ..._**

**_AMBULANCE ALSO REACHED ..._**

_ACP ORDERED THEM SAB ALAG ALAG DUHUNDO ...WOH PER..._

_ABHIJEET MOVED IN ONE DIRECTION..._

_AFTER 15 MINS WALKING AND SEARCHING THE TREE_

_HE HEARD SOME ONE RUNNING FOOTSTEPS SOUND..._

_HE LISTEN CAREFULLY..._

_TWO PEOPLES RUNING ..._

_ABHIJEET IN ALERT POSITION..._

_LOADED HIS GUN AND MOVED TOWARDS DIRECTION OF FOOT STEPS_

_HE REACHED NEAR TO THE SOUND..._

_SUNDDENLY HIS SIGHT CAUGHT A TREE HAVING V MARK ..._

_HE HAPPILY PUT HIS GUN DOWN..._

_ HE UNDERSTAND IT HIS DAYA..._

_HE TRAVELLED SOME STEPS..._

_DAYA TRAVELLED SOME STEPS_

_( his legs are starting trembling again ...mean effect is gradually loosing of injection...)_

_**ONE MORE STEP ...( BOTH TAKE)**  
_

_**ONE MORE STEP ...( BOTH TAKE )**_

_**ONE MORE STEP...(BOTH TAKE )**_

_Finally they come eye to eye of each other_

_**WIND STOP ...**  
_

_**TIME STOP**_

_**EVERY THING IS SLOW MOTION**_

_**EVERY THING AROUND HIM **_

_** STOP...**_

_**TO SEE THE REUNION **_

_**OF TWO SOULS...**_

_daya (whispers): abhiiii..._

_Abhijeet : dayaaa_

_Both ran to hug each other _

_(**DAYA WITH SHAMBLING STEPS RUN...AS MIGHT HE COULD...TO FOLD THE GAPS OF ONE MONTH ...TO FULLFILL...THE THRUST OF THEIR WAIT...TO RE UNITE)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BUT SUDDENLY...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**DAYA LOSE HIS CONCIOUSNESS...**_

_**HE FELL DOWN...**_

_KUMAR STOP WITH FEAR... _

_ABHIJEET LOST HIS WALKING POWER ...HE STAND STILL ON HIS PLACE ..._

_BEHIND HIM _

**_PURVI SHOUTS ...BHAIYA..._**

**_THE WHOLE JUNGLE SHIVERS ON THIS PAINFUL SHOUT..._**

_TEAM RUN TOWARDS THE DIRECTION OF SHOUT_

**_EVERY ONE STOPPED IN A SECOND SEEING THE LYING CREATURE ON THE EARTH..._**

_**FLASH BACK END ...**_

ACP : JERKED OUT OF HIS THOUGHTS ... BY A KNOCK ON HIS CABIN DOOR

COME IN...

ABHIJEET :ENTERS

SORRY SIR APKO DISTRUB KIA ...MAGAR 5 PM BACH GAI HAIN...MAIN JAON...

ACP SIR UNDERSTOOD WHERE IS HE TALKING ABOUT TO GO

ACP (SIGHED ): JAO BETA ...

ABHIJEET LEFT THE CABIN

ACP SIR SIGHED

HE WHISPERS

**_SORRY BETA AGAR US DIN LATE NAI HOTA ...TU TM AJ YAHAN HOTY..._**

**_I AM SORRY ..._**

**_APNY PITA KO MAAF KARDAINA...PLZ_**

**_GUYS KAISA HAI ..._**

**_HOPE YOU LIKE ...IT..._**

**_SORRY FOR MISTAKES _**

**_RESPONSE BHT NEGATIVE HAI..._**

**_AGAR AISY HI RAHA TU DAYA SIR K BARY MAI SB SY LAST MAI SECRET REVEAL HOGA..._**

**_THANKS FOR REVIEWS ..._**

**_THANKS A LOT_**

**_I M HAPPY K AB APKA CONFUSION DUR HOGAYA..._**

**_AB YE CHAPTER BHI CONFUSING HAI.. _**

**_AUR BHT SARY SAWAL BHI HAINA..._**

**_GUYS AGLA CHAPTER TWO WEEKS BAD ..._**

**_SORRY ..._**

**_BT KUCH PROBLEM HAI ISILIA..._**

**_TB TK K LIA..._**

**_TAKE CARE_**

**_HANIA_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**GUEST YE APKI REQUEST PAR YE CHAPTER APKY LIA HANIA KI TARAF SY...**_

_**ISMAI ABHIJEET AUR PURVI KI BATAIN HAIN...**_

_**I KNOW K BHT CHOTA HAI...**_

_**MAGAR UPDATE K LIA TU APKO HANIA K RECOVER HONY KA INTEZAR KARNA PARY GA...**_

_**PLZ PRAY FOR HER...**_

_**USNY NAI BATAYA HOGA...**_

_**USKO ADAT HAI BATAIN CHUPANY KI...**_

_**HAMAIN BHI KAL PATA CHALA JB SEVERE PAIN HUA USKO KIDNEY...MAI**_

_**PLZ PRAY FOR HER PLZ...**_

_**SORRY HANIA APNI STORY KO UPDATE NAI KAR PAI GY KUCH WEEKS .SOO**__**O SORRY...**_

_**HANIA KI TARAF SY**_

.

.

.

.

Abhijeet_ parked the car outside the building..._

_He walk through a cooridor..._

_Enters inside one room ..._

_He saw a girl...sitting on stool beside a bed..._

_Girl was crying ...and pleading some thing .. ._

_Abhijeet clear his throat to feel the girl about his presence..._

_Girl stops pleading ...and look towards the direction..._

_Girl (whispers ):bhaiya..._

_She stood up and hug abhijeet...and_

_Start crying with voice..._

_Abhijeet held him in a hug..._

_After some time girl stop crying..._

_Abhijeet wipes her tears with..._

_Shhhhh...chup ho jao purvi..._

_Tm tu bhadur ho na ..._

_Hamain himmat deti thi na..._

_Phir aisy kun ro rahi ho ..._

_Purvi...Bhai...NY...wada...kia... K... WO...laut...kar...zaror...ayngy..._

_But...he...broke...his...promise..._

_Bhai...broke...his...promise..._

_Started crying...more bitterly..._

_Abhijeet nai WO kahin nahin gaya na yahin hamary pass haina..._

_Hamary dil mai..._

_Hamary rooh mai..._

_Hamary as pass..._

_Hamary bureau mai..._

_Bs WO hum sy thora ruth gaya hai..._

_Hum bht jald milaingy..._

_usy_

_Ab rona band karo..._

_Nai tu tmhary bhaiya ko takleef hogi na ..._

_Purvi...noded_

_Abhijeet:hmmm...ye hui na meri good behan wali bat _

_(After a pause)..._

_Tm ny kuch khaya subha sy ya aisi hi apny daya Bhai sy batain kar rahi thin..._

_Purvi: rajat sir aye thy unhony lunch karwaya tha mjhy..._

_Abhijeet : ohoooo...rajat sir aye thy wah Bhai...yahan tu romance ho rahy hain hum tu aisy hi fiqar mai Mary jarahy hain ..._

_(But purvi put her hand on abhijeet mouth)_

_She had tears in his eyes ..._

_Bhai ap kabhi marny ki bat nai karya ga...phir kabhi..._

_Day bhai ko khony Ka khauf daikh chuki hun ab ...ap dono mai sy kisi ko khona nai chahti mai...agar khoya na tu mai tu mar hi jaongi_

_Mai har saal daya Bhai ko rakhi bandhti thi ..._

_.WO mjhy chocolates gift daity thy..._

_Unhony aik dafa rakhi par mjh sy wada kia tha..._

_K wo mjhy kabhi akely nai hony daingy...kabhi dur nai jaingy...mjhy chor k..._

_But he broke down his promise..._

_Abhijeet: awwwww..mainy apny piyaari Behan ko phir rula dia ... I am sorry..._

_But daikhna bht jald WO hamary sath hoga..._

_I promise ..._

_Purvi : sachi_

_Abhijeet : muchi_

_Purvi smiles a bit..._

_Abhijeet shukar tm hansi tu warna mai tu taras hi gaya tha tmhary cehry par ye hansi dekhny ko..._

_._

_.Abhi bhi WO bhayanak din yad hai mjhy..._

_He shivers... ._

_Us din sb kuch badal gaya..._

_._

_Har koi apny guilt mai jeeny laga..._

_Tmny..daya ko jany dia...is guilt mai_

_._

_Mainy...apny Bhai par shak kia islia..._

_._

_._

_Acp sir samajty hain k daya ki aisi halat unki waja sy hai ...is guilt mai..._

_._

_PR hamny sherya Ka transfer karwakar thik kiya..._

_Purvi : han wo Khush hai...wahan_

_Agar itna sb hua hota usky samny tu WO toot jati..._

**_ISILIA NAI BATAYA NA TM LOGON NY...ITNA PARAYA KARDIA MJHY..._**

**_ARY AIK DAFA TU BHAROSA KIA HOTA...MJH PAR..._**

_ABHIJEET AND PURVI TURNED IN SHOCK _

_BOTH SHOUT_

_TM YAHAN..._

_KAISY..._

**_(A VOICE AROSE )_**

**_MAINY BULAYA HAI ISY .. ._**

**_SACHAI BHI BATAI_**

_ABHIJEET IN UTTER DISBELIEF ...TMNY..._

_TARIKA : HAN MAINY..._

_HM HAR TARIQA APNA CHUKY HAIN..._

_MAGAR RESULT WAS SAME..._

_A BIG ZERO..._

_YE AKHRI RASTA THA ISILIA BULALIA ISY..._

_ABHIJEET SIGHED_

_THIK HAI..._

_DEKHLO ...TM YE BHI TRY KARKY..._

_Abhijeet magar pehly doctor sy mil laity hain..._

**_AT DOCTORS CABIN..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_FOUR_**_ ENTER INTO THE ROOM_**

**_Dr aditia :aiya ap log aiya..._**

**_Abhijeet :Dr koi progress..._**

**_Nerves beat...heart beat mai. .._**

**_Aditia sighed nai_**

**_He need a jerk only..._**

**_Which trriger him to come back..._**

**_Reports are the same..._**

**_Heart beats irregular..._**

**_Nerve beats irregular..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Guy so sorry. . .._**

**_But hania could not able to update ...for some weeks_**

**_She need rest_**

**_She is operated...tommorw_**

**_She has kidney problem..._**

**_On her request i update this chapter..._**

**_But its too short _**

**_So sorry..._**

**_Plz plz pray for her ..._**

**_I m her friend..._**

**_Minahil..._**

**_Take care bye_**


End file.
